The Mobius Code: Red Dawn
by Syaoron the Fox
Summary: Sequal to The Mobius Code: Revelation. With the appearance of the third tail and a new enemy, Tails' adventure takes on a new twist. Will they be able to hold their own against this new enemy? And what is the truth about these new allies? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: And thus begins my second story. YAY! Remember to read my first story; The Mobius Code: Revelation.**

**Without further adue, I present to you...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

**Thus Closes the Biography**

Eggman's Base

March-14-3456

22:35 Mobius Time

It was empty and hollow inside the corridors of Eggman's base. The only lighting was provided by the eerie glow of emergency power lights. Through a door off to the side, the chubby scientist could be seen welding together pieces of metal. The sparks flared about as the final stages of the design were finished. As he pulled his mask off and glanced at his creation, he grinned ear to ear. On the table lay Neo Metal Shadow, his latest and greatest creation. It had taken time, but he finally managed to build a fully operational Shadow android, possibly holding more potential than the real Shadow. Especially since it had contained a single chaos emerald. The gleaming red gem gave off an incandescent sort of light, supplying more heat than light. The emerald was fake, of course, but he had recently learned how to recycle chaos energy, basically forming a new chaos emerald. It didn't have all the amazing benefits of a real chaos emerald however, running only on negative energy. This didn't bother him in the slightest bit, seeing as he planned to make two more bots, similar to it.

"Alas, it is finally finished!" The maniacal master mind announced, his booming voice traveling through the complex, reaching the ears of one bat. Soul's ears perked up to the shout and grinned slightly. The lounge was quite comfortable. It held only a single large sofa, and a television to boot. To Soul though, T.V. lacked the manipulability of a book. You could pretty much recreate the scenery in a book with the right amount of imagination.

He pulled out a book from underneath the seat and gazed over the front cover.

It read: **The Greatest Experiment. A Documentary of Miles Prower's Life.**

He flipped the book over to see his birth… and death year. **3442-3482. **He smirked at the date, as he always had. It pleased him to no end that this fox died. He had analyzed this several times in his travels. Uncle Mephiles had brought it to him in the days when he wandered free across the plane of time. Apparently, in some future that hadn't happened yet, the fox was killed by Eggman's forces for being part of the resistance.

He opened the book to a date that had been later than the current date. **3480.** Eggman had apparently taken over in this year. To his surprise, the words on the page had begun vanishing. They faded from the page as if wiped by an invisible sponge. No sooner than that, the pages began flipping themselves erratically. He dropped the biography on the floor as the flipping ceased. On it read: **March-14-3456.** More words faded onto the page, but they were illegible.

"As Uncle would say… 'The future just ain't what it used to be.'" Soul said to himself.

The future was rewriting itself.

Starting with today.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails Underground Workshop

March-15-3456

1:17 Mobius Time

"Watch your head!" Tails shouted as they dodged yet another rocket. Whoever this person was, they had quite the arsenal up their sleeve. Where she got them, he had no idea. Perhaps a form of limited chaos control, like with Amy's Pico-Pico hammers.

'Wait, why am I analyzing this?" He thought to himself in question. 'Why am I analyzing why I'm analyzing this situation? There are more important things to do!'

He flicked his hand down again and the tube of the rocket launcher was sliced off. In the midst of the confusion, Shadow teleported In front of her and struck an astonishing blow to her abdomen. Her body recoiled from the immense strength and landed in a pile of scrap. When she leaped out of the trash, she hadn't a scratch on her body.

"Is that the best you can do?" She questioned the hedgehog as she rushed him. They resumed hand to hand combat, a battle which the black fox won, hands down. The battle was starting to go downhill. She had already somehow managed to catch Sonic off guard, putting him into a state of unconsciousness. Amy had been downed along with him, as well as Shadow now.

Durin used his pyro-kinesis and launched a projectile of fire in her direction. One which she easily dodged, before assaulting him. She struck a properly placed blow to the neck and Durin fell to the floor.

"You people are laughable!" She stated. She was then launched backward by an invisible force. She looked up to see her attacker, to discover an orange vixen. Her hands pulsed green as she returned to the group.

'Troublesome idiots." She mused. She returned to her standing position and pulled out an L96A1 sniper from seemingly nowhere. Only she knew the exact coordinates of her store house. Sadly, here objective was to neutralize, not kill. She removed the current clip and stocked it with ballistic needles, coated in her very own sleeper agent. She fired a single needle at the orange fox. The needle entered her body and she slumped to the floor moments later. Upon seeing her ally fall, Ana retaliated with a barrage of her own needles, each coated with her own special poison. They gleamed with a purple tint as the black fox dodged everyone perfectly.

She popped the bolt and a small shell was discarded, leaving space for another needle round to slip into its place. The bolt was closed and she placed a needle into Sam. Even his normally ecstatic charisma vanished when met with the needle, and he fell to the floor as well. She popped the bolt again and inserted another needle, which was soon fired at Knuckles with perfect accuracy.

Bodies were slumped everywhere. Even Sonic had his speed snuffed away by the intoxicating hypes. All that remained were Ana, Shane, Shadow, Cosmo and Tails. The black fox approached them, psychotically chuckling to herself. Tails stood defiantly, his arms extended to protect his loved one.

"Who are you?" He demanded a hint of groaning in his voice. He couldn't unlock any gates. Not in his condition to say the least. The black vixen gave a deathly stare, one that shot shivers up their spines.

"I am Karen." She stated. "That's all you need to know."

Karen charged them, her hands now duel wielding MAC11 SMGs, also containing her specialized needles. As her index finger came about to pull the trigger, a violent explosion occurred in the middle of the conflict. They were all blown away by the force of the shockwave.

In the epicenter of the explosion, knelt a white hedgehog. Her small ears barely poked through her black hair that flared out at the top. She wore a skimpy shirt, only held by a collar and belt. It exposed her yellow underbelly, but was decent enough to cover her… You know. Her small hedgehog tail protruded from her black pants, which somewhat draped over her yellow sneakers. On her hands, she wore black fingerless gloves, accompanied by to gold rings on her left wrist.

She peered over her shoulder, glancing over Shane with her dark blue eyes. "It's been a long time, Optimus." Shane only answered with a puzzled expression.

The hedgehog's gaze shifted over to Karen and she smirked. "Ah… I remember you." She murmured as she stood from her kneeling position. "I have a score to settle."

She shifted her left hand to her scabbard, preparing to draw a sword. Upon touch however, the sword changed instantly to a handgun, a Desert Eagle with a small green crystal on the grip. She imbued herself in a light, which quickly dispersed, showing her now dark blue fur color. Also sprouted from her back were wings that appeared to be of some sort of dragon.

The recently transformed hedgehog fired of several high caliber rounds into Karen. The rounds meshed into her body, but made no damage. Seeing the ineffectiveness of her strategy, she mad another transformation, this time her fur was a shining yellow. She sprouted angelic wings from her back and her weapon became a long sword, encrusted upon the hilt was a white crystal now.

She condensed light energy into her hand and lobbed it at the opposing fox. The light grenade created a blinding flash that affected all except her. She rushed Karen and sliced through her body. The gleaming sword created a large gash in her body and the stricken howled a cry of pain. Tails and the other conscious animals gazed at the figure and her amazing skill in a battle situation, making quick work out of an enemy that gave the combined power of fifteen others a run for their money.

"Troublesome fool. I'll be back!" Karen announced before her body melted away, forming a purple substance before vanishing through the cracks. The mysterious hedgehog reverted back to her grey form, sheathing her sword.

"I'm Alexa if that's what you're wondering." She said, answering the unasked question. "Look at the situation you've gotten yourself into Optimus."

Shane stared at the hedgehog known as Alexa and asked, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Don't you remember?" She asked, before contorting her smile into a small circle. "Oh yeah, you don't know me yet… I think I'll just call you Shane."

"What the heck is everyone talking about?" Tails shouted, waving his arms frantically overhead. "Shane, do you know this girl?"

He gave a moment's thought and searched his vast bank of memories. "Nope." He replied firmly.

Alexa smiled a little before speaking again. "That's because we haven't met yet."

"Of course we haven't met yet! Why would I be asking if I already knew you?"

"I mean we haven't met yet, because I came back in time, Shane." She replied calmly. "Now come on, we have wounded to treat."

With a curt nod, Shane retreated to the others lying around. They set them up against the wall, awaiting their awakening. In his sleep, Gary managed mutter, "I don't fit into your box." The first to wake up however, was Sonic.

"Where…"

"You're in the workshop." Tails answered quickly. Shadow looked around and pointed at Alexa.

"Who…"

He was cut off by Alexa, who answered almost immediately. "I'm Alexa. Let's just say I'm here to help."

He sat up and turned his head about, as if looking for something. He shot up onto his feet and growled, "Where is she?"

"She's gone." Tails replied, "Alexa repelled her."

The others began waking up, and in moments, the whole lot had woken from their hastily forced slumber. Cosmo ran around, applying her healing hand where ever it was needed. Most of the wounds had been treated, and rest was now in order for the next day.

After debriefing the formerly unconscious and asleep of the remainder of the battle, the crowd dispersed, going to their respective homes. On their way home, Amy and Sonic discussed the fight.

"I can't believe how strong Tails is getting!" she exclaimed, "I remember not even one week ago, he tried to…" Her voiced faded in remembrance of that horrible event. They really did almost lose him that day.

"It's okay Amy. That's water under the bridge." The heroic hedgehog replied. Although, the hero of today was this new Alexa girl. "Besides, in the past week we've inducted fourteen forces to be reckoned with. First, it was those twelve that appeared out of nowhere. Then Tails, and now we have this transforming girl."

Amy brought her finger to her lip and began nibbling on it out of nervousness. "Sonic, what if Tails gets too strong for his own good." Sonic's eyes widened for a moment, thinking just for a minute that Tails might betray them or something.

"I doubt that Amy, I don't think Tails would do anything to hurt us." He stated confidently. He then reverted back to a thoughtful state of mind. 'What if…'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Angel Island Alter

March-15-3456

8:16 Mobius Time

The birds fluttered about this morning, in their attempt to find food. The wind blew against the trees, causing a gentle sway in their fragile branches and leaves. One might have thought all was well with everything. One thoughtful echidna was not well this morning however. He thought over the previous night, and how he was saved by a hedgehog he didn't know, a fox at least six years younger than him, a snake with an on edge temper, a black hedgehog who called himself the ultimate life form (That name was rightfully Tails' by now), and an ice wielding fox. Even Cosmo had helped in the after math by using her new healing abilities.

"I feel ashamed." Knuckles thought aloud, his voice dripped with disappointment. Beside him was a pink echidna. Her head was leaned against his shoulder and her eyes were closed calmly. She was, however, not asleep.

"About what, Knuckles?" She asked quietly. It wasn't like him to feel down about himself.

"Last night, we had to fend off an enemy in Tails' workshop." He explained, "I couldn't even lay a finger on her. We were at the end of our rope, and some hedgehog came out of nowhere. She expunged the enemy, and I was unconscious."

Julie-Su's eyes lowered and she soon found herself staring at the floor. "Maybe you need to train more." She suggested, attempting to lighten the mood. Apparently, it worked.

"You're right Jules." He said while in the process of standing. As he looked out in the direction of the sun, he vowed mentally to become stronger. Not just for the Master Emerald, but for Julie-Su as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails House/Workshop

March-15-3456

10:01 Mobius Time

In the Tails' peaceful house, breakfast had been recently finished, and everyone went about to do their business. Tails approached Cosmo, question in mind and food in stomach.

"Hey Cosmo, what else can you do?" He asked.

Cosmo had a befuddled look on her face before the intention clicked. "Oh, you mean my powers. Really, all I can do is heal. It seems to be my expertise." She answered modestly. They continued the conversation unto other miscellaneous topics in the eventuality. Outside, the new girl was being broke in.

Before they could speak, Alexa put up her hand in retort. "I already know who all of you are." She stated firmly, making her intention clear. "All you need to know about me is that I have the same resolve as you."

Introductions went no further, for there was simply no need for them. "We need to start doing reconnaissance and gathering data on Eggman's whereabouts." Shane proclaimed, displaying a large, accurate map of Mobius.

"This map includes all of planet Mobius." Gary said, pointing at the map. He encompassed their general area with his finger. "We know that Eggman is somewhere in this area, based on the future. Our objective is to find any clues as to where his base is. DISMISSED!"

With that, they fled off in fanning directions. As they searched, Shadow appeared at Tails' doorstep. After a series of knocks and the usual meet and greet, he began his topic. "Tails, we need to start training everyone to fight better."

Tails had understood immediately. They would have failed hadn't it been for Alexa, so Shadows proposition was entirely valid. "Sure. But, where will we do it?"

After a moment of thought, Shadow came to a conclusion. "Angel Island will probably be in best interest. Cosmo should come to. Her healing abilities will be of great use."

"Good. You spread the word and I'll bring Cosmo."

The short conversation came to a close when Shadow nodded and pulled out his green chaos emerald, shouting, "Chaos Control!"

Cosmo came in minutes later, and asked who it had been.

"It was just Shadow. We're going to start holding training sessions for the others since we almost got obliterated be that Karen person." He stated, "He wants you to come in case there are any injuries, okay?"

"Of course!" Cosmo exclaimed, indicating her peppy mood.

Given a moment's thought, Tails came upon a decision. "We can't use the X-Tornado; it would draw to much attention. Plus, I'm faster." Having said that, he and Cosmo walked out the door, and locked it.

"You ready Cosmo?" Tails asked. After receiving a dithery nod, he scooped her up bridal style and began spinning his three tails. Though a little edgy at first, he adjusted to three tailed flight and careened toward Angel Island at Mach 2.

Cosmo held on for dear life. She never felt so exhilarated in her life. 'This must be what it feels like to attain such an amazing speed.' She thought. The ground seemed to mesh into a blend of color as they sped through the air.

"This isn't even my top speed." Tails cockily stated, grinning in the fashion that Sonic normally does. Seconds later, Tails reversed the spinning direction of his tails, decreasing the speed 'till it was a steady hover. Below them was the training grounds; Angel Island.

As they landed, they noticed Shadow flashing in, leaving Sonic, and blipping out again. "Hey Tails!" He shouted as they walked towards him. "Are you here to train to?"

"Yeah, but I'm helping train to." Tails replied.

Sonic smirked at the thought of Tails helping them train. 'You certainly have changed Shadow.' He thought as Shadow flickered in, Amy in tow. Several minutes later, he had gathered Knuckles, Julie-Su, Rouge, and even Cream.

"Alright, does everyone know why we're here?" Shadow asked. He received several firm nods as an answer.

Tails moved around next to Shadow and spoke in his ear. After some back and forth whispering, Tails spoke. "We will be training for fighting. We will train strength, endurance, speed and form. We can go down to an individual level later." He announced. He set the sparing groups up so it was Sonic and Knuckles were a group, Amy, Julie-Su and Rouge were another group, and Tails and Shadow acted as demonstrators. "You will spar until you can spar no more." Shadow bellowed. "Afterwards we will assess your faults and work to improve them."

As Shadow began, and monitored the sparing, Tails moved off to the side to speak with Cosmo and Cream. "Cosmo, I want you to teach Cream everything you know about medical technicalities." He said. He knew how Cream disliked violence, so being a medic was the next best thing. With a curt nod the two girls moved off in their own direction.

Tails returned to Shadow so he could begin sparing as well. They grinned at each other as they got into their fighting stances. Without a moment's notice, they rushed one another and exchanged blows and blocks so quickly, it looked like they'd been doing it for years. Reality is, when you move over the speed of sound, you tend see things going a lot slower than they actually are. Finally, Shadow landed a crushing round house kick that would have put Chuck Norris to shame. Tails was launched to the side, but managed to barely flip into a standing position by pushing himself off the ground with his arms in mid-launch.

They stopped in battle to see Amy pulling her hammer on Rouge. With the swiftness of the wind, Shadow and Tails rushed in. Shadow held back Amy's hammer, and Tails stopped Julie-Su and Rouge mid-punch.

"Remember Amy, this is sparing, not weapon practice. You can't use your hammer." Shadow reminded her. A very pissed looking Amy reluctantly agreed, and her Pico-Pico hammer disappeared.

Before Tails went back to practicing, he spoke with Amy. "Tell you what…" He said in a whisper, "If you tell me how you make your hammer appear like that, or if it does it on its own, later I can make you an even more powerful hammer. But later, okay?"

Amy's joyful squealing was enough of a yes for him, so he went back over Shadow to continue the sparing session. Sonic and Knuckles stopped for a while to see them spar. They seemed to be neck and neck.

"Can you believe he can keep up with Shadow?" Knuckles wondered. Sonic stared and marveled at Tails' incredible ability.

"Yeah, and he's not even allowed to use his powers. One day, he might become better than all of us combined." He stated. Tails was still young and inexperienced, but he seemed to be catching onto Shadows fighting style. He was already showing it by blocking most of Shadows blows and quickly implementing a counter attack.

Knuckles wore a concerned look when he remembered what he had been told long ago. 'Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power.' How would Tails act now that he understood this power? Though not having an answer for that question, He assumed the saying was created because most Mobians went corrupt with power. Sonic had overcome that, but Tails was a war device. He was created for the sole purpose of destruction.

Having seen Knuckles concerned look, Sonic reacted quickly. "Don't worry Knuckles, Tails will be fine. Let's not dwell on that thought. We'll cross that bridge when, and if, we come to it."

That said, they continued sparing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Great Forest

March-15-3456

16:57 Mobius Time

She'd been searching for hours and hadn't found anything. Of course she happened to pick the most obsolete place, thinking something would be there, but it turns out that she was wrong. Sapphire propped herself up against a tree and rested her worn out feet. Flying wouldn't find her anything if the base were underground, so she stuck with good old ground transportation.

As luck would have it, she picked up a soft noise off in the distance. She quickly hid herself in a tree. Closer analysis, however, indicated that it was a mere squirrel. Annoyed by another false alarm, she flew off, fed up with the exercise. Had she stayed a bit longer, she would have heard the shout of frustration Eggman gave due to yet another failed mission. Inside the underground base, he yelled at the black fox, inquiring how she failed such a simple mission.

Her only reply was, "I was outnumbered. Next time, I'll be more careful."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Another great chapter, courtesy of none other than Me. I hope you like this one, it took me an insanely long time to get this done.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

**'...And Then There Was Light...'**

The Great Unknown

March-15-3456

17:42 Mobius Time

The blazing ball of celestial gases was only half shown due to the limit of the horizon. Across the vast, desert-like area, three lone figures dart across its rugged terrain. They would soon be heading back to their current living attire; their heads hung low due to a failed mission.

"There's nothing here." An arctic fox pouted, his voice drooped lower than his head as he made his way through his unnatural territory. Next to him were Coral and Alexa, their feet dragging along immediately behind Shane.

They had searched as much as they could without getting lost for what hours on end and yet they still revealed no clue, hint, or marking as to where Eggman's base had been located. In defeat, they trudged their way back to Tails' house. The trip, which normally would have taken them another thirty minutes, was shortened with a flash and the sudden arrival of Sam the Lion.

"Wondering where you guys have been." He greeted calmly; a smile etched into his face. He appeared undeterred by the depression of his team mates.

"We couldn't find anything Sam." Shane replied; his voice pouring forth disappointment. Sam saw this and prepared his always available, witty come back.

"On the contrary, I'd say you found quite a bit of desert." Even Shane's low spirits were lifted by his partners amusing retort, which resulted in a hearty chuckle from the fox.

Sam grabbed the others and told them to cling tight to each other while he pulled a white chaos emerald and announced the incantation, "CHAOS CONTROL!" In a bright flash of light they all vanished, reappearing at the site of their tent, just outside Tails' house. Shane was about to enter the front door of the house before he was stopped by Durin.

"No one's home. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you." He spoke in a stereotypical robot voice, poorly attempting to mimic a recorded message. Shane shook his head and entered none the less.

As he located the concealed workshop, he located a small machine that took the appearance of your average tablet computer. He clicked a switch and it turned on with a small delay. On one half of the screen was a map, displaying the location of Sonic and the others: Angel Island. On the opposite side was a scrollable vitals display. This machine worked with status monitoring microchips Tails had implanted in all of his friends. This monitored their condition while it worked with a satellite so it could triangulate their position. It truly was a marvelous piece of machinery.

Shane smiled at the device before placing it in his pack for safe keeping. He then walked outside, gathered everyone, and brought them inside. He walked to the entrance for the secret lab and entered the code which Tails had entrusted to them. After a series of locks and gates they walked down the undersea hallway to the large, rotating room. In the keypad he typed in HANGER, causing the area just beyond the door to shudder violently, create many earsplitting screeches, and finally come to a halt.

The company entered the door only to find another elevator. This, however, took the skyward and unto sea level before stopping. It opened to reveal an expanse so wide; one might have thought they were on a stationary aircraft carrier. Of course, it might as well have been. Across it, many of Tails' planes from the ages, and even new ones he built in his spare time were assorted across the deck. The ocean waves were crashing against the construct as Shane searched out an individual vehicle.

"Hey Shane, what exactly are we looking for?" Andy asked. Shane didn't answer, and instead, he stopped in front of a specific plane. The plane in itself resembled a Boeing-747 commercial flight plane. Apparently, its main purpose was merely transportation. On its side was painted the word: CYCLONE; signifying the name.

They climbed into the plane, and Gary made his way to the front, taking the pilot seat while Renna sat in the copilot seat. They flipped on switches as they made a routine check on systems.

"Engine." Gary spoke, and Renna answered soon after.

"Check."

"Right wing."

"Check."

"Left wing."

"Check."

"Barometer."

"Check."

"Toaster." He spoke and Renna wore a confused look.

"Che… Wait, what?" She said while he continued his check list.

"Toast."

"No Toast." She replied, causing Gary to wear a disappointed look.

"I told you to bring the bread." He pouted while she laughed at the thought.

"No… you didn't." She replied as the plane took off down the runway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Angel Island

March-15-3456

19:10 Mobius Time

They were now training night time operations in a dense forest. This was an environmental spar with Tails and Shadow on one team, leaving Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Julie-Su to be on the other team. They had all been given headsets, and a specifically assigned radio channel for each channel.

"Tails to Shadow, repeat, Tails to Shadow. Do you copy?" Tails muttered through on the intercom. Static was heard for a while before an actual noise.

"I read you loud and clear Tails, what's your status?" Shadow replied. Their team had the upper hand, as they had the most energy. Of course, had they been allowed to use their powers for offense, instead of speed and defense like they agreed to, they'd have completely obliterated the competition. Tails had managed to work his defensive gusts of wind into offensive by using the surroundings.

They were hiding in bushes across from each other, the enemy, so to speak, lied directly in their line of sight. "I'm in position. They won't see it coming."

Team two had formed a tight group. Everyone's backs were against each other, forming an impenetrable line of vision. Or so they thought.

"It's too quiet." Knuckles pointed out. Soon after, a swift sound was heard as Knuckle's shoulder was tapped. He turned around only to stare into the eyes of Tails. In the night, Tails' blue eyes looked menacing and froze Knuckles up.

"Well hello there." Tails whispered. He then whipped his three tails as he spun, giving him the spinning power of a tornado, and he dispersed the formation. They all landed on their back. They had taken a heavy beating from Tails and Shadow's carefully planned tactics. This had been the best as of far, knocking out Knuckles and leaving the others with more cuts and scrapes on their bodies. Tails walked up the battered up body of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Nighty night." He murmured before pinching his shoulder, placing him in a state of unconsciousness. After the others were put to sleep, Shadow chaos controlled them all back to the clearing they had originally trained in. Cream had become quite the expert the expert on Mobian anatomy, but her healing powers were still underdeveloped.

"Okay Cream, here's how it works." Cosmo stated, turning towards Knuckles bashed body. "You want to focus on the individual cells, and will them to recombine and regrow using the essence of your life energy." She placed her hands over Knuckles' wounds and her hands glowed phosphorus green. She placed her hands over the wounds.

"Due to the law of conservation of energy, you can technically reuse released life force over and over again to heal without a big impact on your own condition." She explained. Cream however was confused by her explanation.

'Tails must be rubbing off on her or something.' She thought. She attempted to heal Amy's body using the complicated instructions she had been given. Her hands began glowing a pale green due to week concentration of energy. As she placed her hands on Amy's wounds they did indeed begin healing up. It was slower though, and she quickly got tired. She retired her hands from the hedgehog's body and attempted to stand up, only to find that she couldn't. She must've used more life force than she thought.

Cosmo sighed, seeing that she couldn't concentrate her energy as well as she could, nor could she reuse the spent life energy. 'This could take a while.' She thought as Tails walked towards her. Of course, he wasn't marred by a single scratch.

"How's my favorite three-tailed fox feeling?" She asked playfully. Tails snickered at the comment.

"Yeah, like you know any other two-tailed foxes." Tails replied. "I'm just fine. It's these guys you should be worried about." He gestured over to the mostly unconscious team two. Around this time, Sonic began to stir.

He slowly lifted his eyelids to spy the surrounding environment. Immediately recognizing it, he attempted to sit up, only to receive a throbbing pain in his back and forehead that sent him to the ground again.

"Ugh." He groaned, signifying his awakening. Tails and Cosmo shuffled over to the injured hedgehog to treat his wounds.

"What's up Sonic?" Tails greeted friendlily. Sonic attempted again to sit up and the pain came yet again.

"Not me, that's for sure." He remarked as Cosmo gently began to heal him. As she healed, she glanced in Tails' direction.

"What on Mobius did you do to him?" She marveled as she continued to heal. Tails stared questionably bask at her.

"What do you mean?" He answered with another question. Cosmo gave a grave look back towards Sonic.

"In the course of one night, you somehow managed to splice several nerves. This is preventing him from moving. If it weren't for my healing ability, he wouldn't be able to move for days." All she had explained was clearly absorbed by Tails.

Even he was amazed by how much he didn't know about his powers. This was something he would have to take up with Shadow. As if on cue, Shadow walked up behind the kitsune.

"How's the faker feeling?" He wondered aloud. Sonic took a slight offense to this comment, but he was used to it now.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Sonic replied sarcastically. Tails looked concernedly from Sonic to Shadow.

"Shadow, I need to talk to you about something." He said softly while leading Shadow away from the group. They were a good hundred feet from the crowd before the kit spoke his mind.

"Cosmo says that I spliced some of Sonics nerve endings, preventing him from moving." He stated. Shadow hung on every word. From what he knew of the Mobian anatomy, that shouldn't be possible in hand to hand combat. After reviewing Tails' known abilities, he drew a quick answer.

"Odds are that your flowing energies are the cause." He answered. Tails listened like a school child in the midst of his favorite class. "Since your wind is really just flowing energy, it can probably pass through some objects of it is concentrated enough.

"What I mean is that your energy from blowing winds may have passed through the Faker, severing the connection of some nerves and preventing movement."

Though the explanation was hastily made, it seemed the most likely, so they stuck with it. Now the only issue was how to train this new asset to their advantage.

They migrated back to the crowd in the meantime. Shadow looked back at Cosmo and remembered her teaching Cream the anatomy, setting off a light bulb in his head.

"Cosmo." He announced, grabbing her attention. "I want you to teach Tails the Mobian anatomy, more specifically the nervous system." Never in the fox's life, had he heard those words spoken in that exact order. Tails, needs to be taught something? The thought seemed sacrilegious.

Sensing Tails' confusion, Shadow quickly put it to rest. "You need to know more about the nervous system to be able to use this asset accurately." With a nod, Cosmo began explaining the anatomy to Tails, who was attentive throughout the entire 'lesson', so to speak.

The others began regaining consciousness at about this point in time. Shadow walked over to self-proclaimed surrogate sister of Tails and began yet another conversation concerning the kit.

"He's going to be something amazing isn't he?" Shadow asked Amy, whom was now sitting upright and scratching the back of her head.

"He really is." She admitted. Though she wouldn't say it aloud, the kid had done some serious growing up. What with his fake past and his formerly-deceased girlfriend, he had matured past his age. The discovery that he was no longer just a technician, but a technician with amazing combat potential seemed to lighten his spirit rather than dampen it.

"I can't beat him." Shadow muttered, barely audible for Amy to notice.

"What was that?" She asked him, in a voice almost equally quiet. Shadow didn't give her an annoyed look, but for once in his life, he gave an expression of defeat.

"If it were just hand to hand combat, I'd stand a chance against Tails." He admitted. Though his face was neutral, his eyes told her that he was proud of Tails. "But with his superior intellect, combined with speed, strength, and his abilities, I'd stand absolutely no chance against him."

'Maybe that's what I should start doing.' Shadow imagined. 'I'll spar him, only we'll use our powers.' But now was not the time. Tails was going to master this new technique and that was absolute.

It had been about another thirty minutes, and Tails completely understood the nervous system. Everything it was connected, as well as the location of individual nerves, was all a part of his schema now.

In the distant, Tails could see the all too familiar lights of his Cyclone plane flying towards them. As it approached, the belly thrusters came into play, allowing the flying machine to hover in the air before landing on the floating island as softly as a feather. Out of the doors came the twelve anthros they had recently met.

"Hey guys. We decided to drop in on you." Stream humored, creating a very corny pun. As they spied the injured bodies, they just had to wonder what had happened.

Sensing their wonder, Tails answered the unasked question. "We had a… sparing session." He meekly summed up about the evenings events. The injured were either waking up or already awake at this point, so they head toward the plane, to be carried back home.

During the flight, something had bugged Tails. Something on the lines of, 'How did they know about these planes, or even the passcode that led to the hanger bay?'

He shuffled through the corridor that the passengers could move about through before he found one of the few new comers he felt oddly comfortable talking to. "Hey Shane, How'd you know about the passcode and the hanger? I never gave you that information."

Oh, he was in deep trouble if he couldn't pull off a lie. But how was he supposed to do that? "I took a guess. You did say that your hanger was there as well."

Tails glared at him for a while before sternly answering, "I don't ever recall giving YOU that information. I told Shadow, and Cosmo, but not you. Tell the truth." Lying was no longer an option, so he'd have to cover it up.

"Look, I'm not allowed to tell you why I know these things. Let's just say I've… been there before." Tails, though unsatisfied with his answer, decided to back down so as to avoid any kind of conflict.

It was the truth. As much as he wanted to tell him, the team pact they made was unbreakable. He couldn't let him on, not even for a second. The remainder of the flight was silent and eerie. Only a few mumbles and grumbles were heard throughout the plane, along with the steady hum of the plane itself.

The plane then landed in its respectful place at the hanger and the passengers inside exited and went their separate ways. Shadow used his chaos powers and took every one home, as well as himself to where ever that place where he lived himself was. Tails carried Cosmo back to the house while twirling those three tails of his for flight and speed. This left the others behind. They conjoined hands and Sam spoke the words "Chaos Control", causing them to vanish in the blink of an eye.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

March-16-3456

4:51 Mobius time

'At first there was nothing.' This simple quote from the bible easily described the scene before Tails eyes. In all of his dreams, Tails only experienced white space. Now, there wasn't even that. He felt a sense of vertigo in the completely black space. There didn't seem to be a floor, walls, or ceiling. It was barren to say the least.

Objects of the familiar laboratory faded into view. The same that created him. In the lab, were the two scientists. They were a crow and a rat. Inside the stasis tube was Tails in his younger years. He was stuck full of monitoring equipment that measured everything from heart rate to brain waves. However, there was a fourth figure in the room.

His appearance noted that he was a very rotund figure, who also happened to be human. Tails would have thought that the two would be afraid of the chubby scientist, but they greeted him like an old friend would.

"How is the subject doing?" Eggman asked, noting the presence of the younger, unconscious Tails. At that, the scientists' faces turned grim.

"It's been four years…" The rat began, his face hot with frustration, "… and he still has proved most unfruitful."

Eggman seemed slightly displeased as to how long this experiment had gone on. He had finally had enough. "This experiment is a failure." He stated blatantly. "Discard it. I don't ever want to see this failure again."

Real Tails was shocked by this course of action. He was commissioned to be created for Dr. Eggman! Right then, younger Tails was extracted from the stasis pod and was literally, left to the streets.

The scene vanished and the odd feeling of vertigo returned. And so as all things begin, they must eventually, meet there end.

There was nothing…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

God said let there be light. Lo and behold, there it was. Ninety-two whopping kilowatts of it.

Cosmo had turned on the bedside lamp, causing Tails to awaken shortly after. The sudden light had caused Tails a bit of nausea and for little blips of discolored areas appeared in his vision. He lay in bed now, looking up at those blips of random color in his vision, thinking, 'Where the heck is the ceiling?'

"Good morning fuzz head!" She exclaimed while embracing him in a tight hug. "How'd you sleep?"

Once the kit regained his orientation, he wore a depressed expression. "I had a weird dream about my memory." He stated. "It turns out that I was created as a weapon for Eggman."

Now she had heard a lot of things before. She heard that she was a spy for the Meta Rex. She heard that Tails was a bio-genetic experiment. But she did NOT just hear that he was created for Eggman.

"You're kidding… right?" She questioned which was followed by a shake of the head, courtesy of Tails. It was absolutely unbelievable.

In an attempt to leave this troubling matter behind, Tails went downstairs to cook some breakfast, and give Cosmo time to change. She was a nice girl, but fashion wise, she was like Amy. As much clothes as she had, she only chose to wear one of the many green and white petal dresses she had.

Once she was finished showering and changing, she walked into the dining room to be greeted by the delightful scent of pancakes, eggs, and fried bacon. The delightful breakfast continued throughout the morning, while the stereo system played '_Cold as Ice' _by Foreigner. The melodious music played while the windows let in the quiet chirps of birds.

_You're as cold as ice…_

_You're willing to sacrifice our love…_

…_._

_You never take advice…_

_But some day you'll pay the price, I know._

After they finished breakfast, they walked in to the living room to see Shadow sitting up. "Hey, do you two mind if I crash here for a while?" He asked them. Without hesitation, they both shook their heads, signifying his allowance to stay.

He then stood up, and addressed Tails. "So, you want to practice that new technique?" Shadow asked. Already, there was an excited glint in his sparkling blue eyes that said yes for him.

They moved outside to a nearby tree so the practicing could begin. "Okay Tails, they objective here is different." Shadow began, "You are to concentrate your energy into your palm, as concentrated a point as you can get it." Shadow put out his palm to demonstrate the position. "You will then fire then strike the tree, fire the energy through on impact."

Tails had understood so far, but what was different? "The catch is that you need to sever the water flow to… this branch without actually severing the branch." He pointed to a low lying branch. Low enough for Tails to hit without flying.

He attempted to try this. He gathered the energy in his palm, and let it out upon impact. The outcome, however, was not as expected. It went through the branch all right. But it still created a hole through the tree the size of a marble. 'That's pretty good for his first try.' Shadow thought.

"Do the same thing, but don't put a hole in the branch." Shadow instructed. Again, Tails attempted only to reoccur with the same results.

This was going to take some time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Underground base

March-16-3456

7:14 Mobius Time

'I wonder if Tails is really the subject.' Eggman thought while working on his Neo Metal Knuckles. 'No, it couldn't be.' He shoved those thoughts away and continued working on his master piece.

"It won't be long now…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Whats up! I decided to do something different for a change.**

**Let's give it up for... Copyright Issues.**

**To those that it concerns, I own none of the characters from Archie or Sega respectivly. I DO however, own all of my original characters.**

**If this does not apply to you, then why are you still reading this? Continue with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

**Eyes That Hold Hatred**

Underground fortress

March-18-3456

8:45 Mobius Time

In a dank, dreary laboratory, Dr. Eggman was working on his next creation. Now, though he might've found it pointless at one point, now he saw it as a key asset. It had happened during that single fight that his respect for the fox kit grew. He not only wiped out half of a six-thousand robot platoon, he did it without batting an eye.

He had to duplicate the power with the DNA he had finally managed to obtain of the child. With his Neo Metal Tails robot, he'd complete his Neo series robots. On the wall behind him was his Neo Metal Sonic, the advanced version of the smaller metallic clone he created to destroy Sonic years ago. It worked by using life data to synchronize memories, giving the robots cutting edge on weaknesses. Perched next to Neo Metal Sonic was a Neo Metal version of Knuckles and Shadow, both of which contained the life data of their respectful counterparts.

Laid back on the table was his newest, and hopefully his most fruitful invention. There, after two days of work on all the joints in the two tails was an almost perfect copy of Tails. Almost.

Obvious differences existed, but the Doctor had no idea that Tails now had three tails compared to the two that this robot had. Just behind the area where the brains cerebellum would be was a slim opening, just large enough for an average sized SD card. The doctor looked back into his hand to see his possession, a golden colored silicon chip, capable of containing about a billion terabytes of information. The Earth people used to refer to a number like this with the prefix: zetta-. So, he saw it appropriate to name it: the Zettabyte.

But how much is that really? Basically, if you had the entire surface of Mobius, which is about the same size as Earth, and covered it with a layer of sand one inch deep, even under the ocean, there would be more bytes of information in a Zettabyte then there were grains of sand over Mobius. That, my friend is a lot of information! He used it to contain all the necessary life data for his clone creations. How he managed to put that much info in to a silicon chip no wider than his thumb and slimmer than a penny, he had no idea. But it did take quite a long time.

He inserted the chip into the small opening behind the cerebellum and waited for his glorious creation to rise. He waited… however he received no reaction from the Artificial Intelligence. The menacingly appearing creation stuttered for a few moments and began to vibrate. The monitor on a nearby desk that was hooked up to the robot was ready energy levels on an incredible scale. The robot then surprised him yet again. A tendril like limb was forming near the other tails. Tails' third tail.

The machine than shuddered violently and exploded. On the monitor read the words: **WARNING! DANGEROUSLY HIGH ENERGY LEVELS DETECTED!**

'It must have energy levels higher than Shadow!' Eggman pondered. The Neo Shadow 'bot didn't malfunction, and it **definitely** didn't do anything like **that**.

"…No… It can't be!" Eggman bellowed. He shook in fear and finally collapsed on the floor. He sat on his rather large rump and assumed a fetal position for a few seconds before regaining his confidence.

"I'm going to need a seriously big army…" He muttered to himself before shuffling out of the room, into the darkness of the corridor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Angel Island

March-18-3546

9:30 Mobius Time

There was dead silence as tumbleweed seemingly appeared from nowhere and rolled between the two duelers. A black hedgehog and a yellow fox faced each other valiantly as a sea of spectators watched. This was the fight to determine the stronger ultimate life form. Would it be fourteen year-old Tails, the second successful ultimate life form, or the original Shadow whose age is unknown.

"Are you entirely sure about this Shadow?" Tails wondered. Shadow only nodded. Sonic stood off to the side, his hand was raised high in the air. The spectators watched in suspense as they had a stare down, reviewing each other's abilities.

'Okay, Tails is a master with all forms of combat. He has both long and close range combat, making him a formidable foe.' Shadow remembered everything he had seen him do. 'And also…'

**FLASHBACK**

"I finally did it Shadow!"

The singled out tree limb had not a single cut, but it began to quickly dry up, as if its supply had been cut off inside… which is exactly how it was cut off.

Shadow watched as his protégé jumped about in happiness over the technique which would have taken a week. He only completed it in two days. The two days, of course, had been nothing but training, and non-stop training at that. And now, he had a brand new attack under his belt.

**END FLASHBACK**

'… I have to be careful of that new technique, or this will be one quick fight.' Shadow reminisced. This was going to be a challenge. Not like a final boss robot challenge. Not even like the Dark Oak dragon challenge. This was a whole other level of challenge.

Sonic brought down his hand and immediately backed away, signaling the start of the battle. Shadow rushed Tails, covering the fifty meter distance in a second and attempted to strike him with his fist. Tails shifted his head to left and avoided the punch; countering with a jab to the stomach. Though the punch hurt, and launched him ten meters back, something felt… off.

"Come on Tails, stop holding back!" Shadow barked at him. Tails smirked in reply and took up his new battle stance. It was a new stance he developed with one arm out front to guard the face, but the other was extended backward, so as to protect his rear. Perfect for someone with senses as acute as his.

If you blinked, you missed it. Tails darted at Shadow and back handed the side of his face, launching him in the following direction. The spectators feared for Shadow. He didn't have a chance, or so it seemed.

Shadow got up from the ground and pulled out a green chaos emerald. He smirked in Tails direction and fed on the energy of the emerald. With speed to double Sonics, but not quite match Tails', he closed the distance and began throwing combinations. The blocks and attacks traded there were some of the fastest seen in history. Their arms were just blurs in the other's eyes. Being used to the speed, however, they seemed normally paced to each other. Everything else was just too slow. They then separated Shadow raised his hands. "Chaos Spear!" He shouted, sending beams of light at Tails, who managed to run out of their path

'So that's how we're going to do this huh?' Tails thought while gather power. You could see a white disturbance surround Tails if you paid enough attention. 'Gate of Opening, unlocked.' Tails thought. He brought his arms above his head, as if preaching something. It was only then that Shadow realized the intent… and turned pale.

"CYCLONE SCYTHE!" Only Shadow and Sonic had ever seen the intensity of this attack. And the damage it brought was beyond massive. Tails slashed his hands down and a violent gust of wind burst in Shadow's direction. Patches of earth were being pulled out of the ground by the massive amounts of energy. After the intense wind had died down, there were two things different. One, Tails didn't exit his Gale form. Shadow's appearance changed as well, only for the negative though. His Body was covered in huge scraps and gashes. Most pierced the skin by about a quarter of an inch. It may not have been so bad if there weren't so many. Determined to finish this, as he needed to head to the city for supplies today, he focused harder and was met by another familiar click. He had now opened the Gate of Rest for the first time. The white disturbance grew bigger with the unleashing of even more energy. He was now beginning to feel a huge strain in his muscle and tissue. It was somewhat painful, but he shrugged it off. He had learned to shrug off pain after Shadow's training. With almost blinding speed, he rushed Shadow and thrust his palm into Shadow shoulder. He did the same to his other shoulder and both his knees. The nerves, which had been severed painfully, were unresponsive. Thus, the limps he fought and stood with refused to cooperate and the mighty Shadow fell to the ground.

'Darn! I didn't even get the chance to remove my inhibitors!' Shadow scolded himself as he lay in the soft grass. Tails picked him up and Shadow looked at him sharply. "You could've killed me. I've seen you do worse with the cyclone scythe. So why didn't you kill me?"

Tails' answer was firm, "The objective was to neutralize threats. You're no longer a threat to me. Heck, you can't even muster the strength to lift a finger." Though the honesty was brutal, it was something that Shadow needed. "We need every man we can get to fight this war, Shadow. Killing you won't do us any good."

He brought Shadow to Cosmo, who was recently declared the official field medic. As he walked over to their newly proclaimed medic, he stumbled a few times himself from the strain his muscles went through. When he finally set Shadow down, he plopped himself on the ground so as to not wear his muscles out anymore. Cosmo quickly began her work on Shadow, beginning with the severed nerves. Once he was finished, she moved over to Tails. She began to sweat nervously, realizing how much damage had actually been done. It wouldn't have been serious, had it not had such a wide spread effect.

His muscles were stressed from the intense energy, which had been put to rest minutes earlier. Just somewhat stressed, but it occurred in every muscle in his body. Lucky for Tails, Cosmo was here to heal that up. A feeling of relief met Tails when Cosmo began the healing process. After a few minutes, it was all over, leaving him with only a minor sore feeling in his arms.

It was about noon, so Tails decided to head to a mechanics shop. Cosmo, of course, came along with him as well as Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Rouge, Julie-Su, and the now healed Shadow.

This left the others with free time, so they decided to get out for a while. The dozen traveled throughout the large city. As they walked through a more rural area of Mobotropolis, Ana spotted something over her liking.

"Hey look guys!" She excitedly squealed, "It's a dumpling shop!" indeed, there was a small shack like shop. The sign posted outside read: **Fresh, Hot, Dumplings!**

"Can we go get some, PLEASE! We've been walking all day, I'm so exhausted!" She spoke quickly. She flailed her arms about in the air, giving off the exact opposite vibe.

'Suuuuuure you are.' Andy thought sarcastically; rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's giddiness, but laughing inwardly. She was normally not excited about anything.

"YAY!" Ana gleefully cheered while making a bee-line for the stand, but not having been given any approval. Violet sighed as she fell into suit with the reptilian being, and dragged her feet to the shop, closely followed by the others. Deciding differently, however, Shane, Coral, Gary, Renna, Sam, and Sen walked away from the shop like restaurant, shaking their heads and chuckling. There wouldn't be many more of these days left. It was then that they decided to meet up with Sonic and Co. to get a conversation of some sort going with their ex-parents.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

East Town Mobotropolis

March-18-3456

12:27 Mobius Time

'There it was again.' Tails thought as he walked in his pack of friends. It was so easy to notice, but somehow his friends didn't. Maybe it was because they never experienced it before. Maybe it was because they were just completely oblivious. The only one who really noticed was Cosmo.

The weight of it all was bearing down on him once again, as it had once done so many years ago. Tails pulled a black cloak out of his Freedom Fighter survival back pack, the very same he had received from Sally many years ago. The cloak draped down low, but not so low as to block his tails. It buttoned up and had a high collar to partially hide the face. He pulled over a hood attached to the cloak to hide his face from the constant staring.

Shadow was the first to realize his intentions, followed by Cosmo. They were always there. The passerby's would stare, and even glare at the fox sometimes. He couldn't bare it, so he shielded himself. The whispers began soon after.

"Look at him!"

"I knew it! He's some kind of demon!"

"We should've gotten rid of him some time ago."

"What a FREAK!" one woman had the nerve to yell, just so the whole wide world could hear it. Tails was gritting his teeth in anger. Now that someone had pointed it out to all who were oblivious, he was sure to attract more attention. Everyone was giving Tails 'the eye' as he liked to call it. They'd give him a sort of glance that showed him that his extra appendages were beginning to bother others.

What was worse was that he had three tails now. The others, Shadow included, prepare to make a stand on Tails' behalf when the kit waved them off. "It's okay." He stated. "They'll get over it."

Everyone, still pondering and glaring at the fox, moved aside so he could enter mechanic's store. Over the head of the entry was a sign reading: **Rotor's Rotors and other mechanic miscellanea. **As the name suggested, behind the service counter stood a twenty year old walrus. Rotor was a friend of the Freedom Fighters back in 'the day' as he would say. He taught Tails everything there was to know about machines before the pupil eventually surpassed the teacher. Rotor was delighted as always to see ex-student step in, accompanied by his many friends.

"Hey guys!" He greeted as they walked in. That was when he noticed several things. "Hey, who's she?" He questioned, gesturing towards Cosmo.

"I'm Cosmo, sir. And who might you be?" The light bulb was turned on when he remembered Sonics story about the trip into space.

"But, how…" He was cut off by Tails who rushed to answer the question.

"That isn't important right now." He said, dismissing the matter. "Right now, I need a ten-thousand kilograms of tempered titanium separated into ten by ten inch thick sheets."

Rotor sweated a little about the steep demand. "Mm, sure. But, why are you wearing that huge cloak. It's the middle of spring, so it must be hot."

As Rotor began preparing the metal, he explained the current situation, the Gale Force project, and especially… the prying eyes. Rotor appeared to take it very well. "Go figure." He simply stated, as if knowing it all along.

After several more minutes of rambling and iron work, Rotor had finished dividing up the titanium and proceeded with questioning the reason for all this metal.

The answer he received was, "We need to prepare."

People just outside the window were continuing to stare at the fox kit, who now sported a pulsed vein in his forehead, implying his displeasure to say the least. "I can take it from here guys." He stated while putting his hand on the mass of titanium. He grabbed Cosmo's hand quickly and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" before vanishing in a flash of light.

Everyone stared blankly at the space the used to hold Tails while Shadow explained. "His energy is chaotic in nature." He noted shortly, and received a nod from those who understood. They noticed the crowd being pushed apart and six Mobians came out of it.

"What did we miss?" Sam asked, glancing over at the gathering mas of people, and to the space that Tails used to reside.

"Turns out Tails' powers are chaos based." Shadow depicted, "He's probably trying to get away from the 'prying eyes' as he would say." They all nodded in agreement. Hunger was creeping up on our adolescent heroines as Renna's stomach let out a rumble, causing Rotor to dive behind the counter, thinking it was an earthquake.

"Um… what're you doing down there Rot'?" Sonic chuckled as the tubby walrus came up from behind the counter.

"Maybe we should've gone to that dumpling shop after all…" Gary pointed out while Renna sweated out of embarrassment. That said, they made their way through the still packed crowd, attempting to find the best chili dog stand on the block, subsequently owned by Sonic's Uncle Chuck. After arriving at the stand and ordering enough chili dogs to keep themselves content, Amy spoke up.

"What's up with all the people staring at Tails anyway?" She quizzed. Unfortunately for her, she was rewarded with a retelling of Tails' sad childhood. This conversation carried on, unto topics so various and random, the eventually had no relation to the original topic.

After many nameless subjects, they arrived at something worth talking about. "So, how do we go about countering Eggman anyway?" Sonic asked, carrying the conversation in a completely new direction.

He was met with an immediate answer. "We were searching for the doctor's base the other day, but we found nothing."

"Oh, _how disappointing…" _A voice sarcastically announced.

They turned to see a brown mouse walk towards them. She wore a green undershirt, showing slightly through a black, green-lined, sleeveless dress that only extended to about her knees. Her short tail slightly protruded from her black pants, which draped slightly over her white shoes.

Through her black hair, her grey eyes could be seen. Her hands glowed a ghostly grey and an obsidian black scroll appeared in her hands. She opened the scroll and revealed the *kanji inside of it. She bit her thumb and drew blood from it. She circled a single character with the blood she drew and her eyes became utterly black. "DEMON SUMMONING: BLACK DRAGON **TATSU KYŌ!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tails' House/Workshop

March-18-3456

12:59 Mobius Time

By this point in time, overkill and overhaul became great understatements. Ever since Cosmo and Tails came back from Rotor's shop, he'd been working non-stop. With Tails' new powers and the speed that came with it, he'd managed to line the entire wall of his workshop with weapons of all sorts. In mere minutes, he managed to use every bit of the titanium he'd bought. He had bullets of all calibers, and at least a million of each kind, to accompany his vast array of weapons.

Poor Cosmo was terrified by the sight of the many weapons. It was pure instinct. Tails walked around and eyed his fine pieces of work, and considered becoming a gun smith when he got older. "Cosmo, I'm going to teach you how to use one of these." Tails declared suddenly. Cosmo gapped at the forwardness of this request.

"Tails, you know I'm a pacifist." She replied, at which Tails frowned grimly.

"Cosmo, we're gonna need all the help we can get." He stated, "First I'll teach you how to fire one."

He lifted a sniper rifle and popped in a magazine. Regardless of looks, it was fairly comfortable to hold. He attached a 100X optic zoom and a bipod, and loaded the .50 BMG rounds before handing it to the girl. She looked awed at it.

"What kind of gun is this?" She questioned, amazed at its sleek, black design.

"That, Cosmo, is a Barrett M82 sniper." He stated matter-of-factly. "I don't want you getting hurt, so I thought a sniper would do you some good."

Tails then pointed at a bulls-eye target on the other side of the room. "When firing a sniper from a long distance, you have to take in many aspects." He taught while Cosmo intently listened. "You need to put in wind speed and direction, as well as bullet drop over time and the Coriolis Effect, which is the speed the planet spins at."

After the explanation, he instructed her to lie down, set up the bipod, and put a cushion pad over her shoulder. "What do I need this pad for Tails?" She asked as she set the sniper up so she could peer into it with her right eye. She then zoomed out to get a better look at the target.

"…For recoil…" He simply put it while sticking the pad between her shoulder and the stock of the Barrett. After lining everything up she pulled the trigger. The high caliber round shot straight and true, hitting the dead center of the bulls-eye and taking even more of the target with it.

The recoil it supplied was massive though. If it weren't for the pad, Cosmo would be having a nasty bruise on her shoulder. Pleased with the excellent results, and on her first try, Tails whistled.

"You nailed it Cosmo. In fact, I probably couldn't have done better myself." He commended her. However, she still wore a worried look.

Sensing the issue, Tails stated, "Cosmo, you won't be killing other Mobians. Just robots, okay?" She nodded frantically. Blood on ones hands was never enlightening, even if they were the enemy.

An explosion was heard in the distance that drew their attention all of a sudden. Needless to say, they were enthusiastic to see what it was about. After taking with them an ordinance supply good enough for just the two of them, they headed for the door, and the inevitable conflict.

* * *

><p>** 'Dragon Lord' in japanese<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Longest... fight scene... ever. I hope you like it! I tried not to ake it too one sided, which is really difficult for me. So, without further adue here is chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 4**

**A Sidekick No More**

East Town Mobotropolis

March-18-3456

13:10 Mobius Time

The suburban scenery that was there once was in the process of ruin. Fires burned across houses as the fight progressed. So far, their aerial enemy hadn't a scratch on her, while they had suffered minor injuries. His teeth gritted, Sonic attempted to think of a plan, a job normally taken up by Tails. However, he wasn't present at the moment.

Alexa, Sapphire, Stream, Andy, Ana, Durin and Violet had just arrived on scene and were being debriefed by Shane. "Okay people, that mouse girl is riding atop that thing." He stated, pointing at a black dragon. The sight of it was not a pleasant one, as its mouth was teeming with the scent of smoke and blood. "We need to take her out of the sky, by whatever means, is that clear?"

They saluted him mockingly and even added a "SIR, YES SIR!" before charging into battle. With the twelve's special abilities, they had the enemy on the run. With very precise accuracy, Stream was lobbing arrows in the direction of the enemy, who was dodging them. Shane's icicle spears were beginning to come a little too close for comfort.

"What annoying pests." The mouse muttered to herself. She then planted her hand on the dragon and a black mist formed around it. "DRAGON FLAME BOMB!" She yelled and forth from the dragons mouth came an incredible bursting flame. The flame rushed to meet her opponent but they managed to dodge it. She continued firing fir balls at them, giving the no time to recuperate.

**BANG!**

The dragon suddenly and violently exploded into a mist of black that soon vaporized and disappeared. A mile away on the rooftop of a building, Cosmo was marveling at her shot. Even Tails, who was right next to her, was surprised by her accuracy from such a distance. "Nice shot Cosmo!" He commended, before rushing toward the battlefront.

"You're facing me now." He simply put as the mouse landed on another undestroyed rooftop. The other jumped onto the rooftop, turning the tables. The odds were now nineteen too one, very unfavorable in the mouse's position. She was suddenly kicked to the floor by Shadow, who had recently teleported behind her.

Before she could get back up, Tails spliced the nerves in her shoulders and legs. Now, with no ability to move, she was picked up and put sown in a chair, courtesy of the nearby intact house.

"Now, you are going to answer a couple questions…" Tails commanded. "If you do not answer with truth, you will be severely punished." Tails held up his hand and a white disturbance formed around it, turning his arm into a blade.

The mouse's pupils shrunk in fear. "First off, what is your name?" Tails asked in a calm manor.

Fearing the possibility of this 'punishment', she was quick to reply. "Heather, sir."

With a nod, Tails continued. "What was your objective?"

"To deliver a message to a guy named Miles Prower, also known as Tails."

Tails expression visibly lightened. "Well, I'm Tails. Now, if this was your objective, why did you attack my friends?"

She grinned creepily at this question. "I thought it would be fun."

If the answer startled Tails, he didn't show it. "Well, even though you destroyed these buildings, I'll let you off on that." He responded, at which Heather sighed of relief. "What is the message anyway?"

Solemnly, she answered, "Eggman wants you to know that he has a chaos emerald, and that he's challenging you over claims on emeralds."

'Another one of Eggman's plots for the emeralds, obviously.' Tails thought. He then pulled out a red chaos emerald, which he kept hidden one of his fluffy tails. Of course, he could easily out match anything Eggman threw at him. "I accept. Where is he?" Tails replied.

"Yeah!" Knuckles yelled.

"Let's get that fatty!" Alexa chimed in.

Heather had other plans however. "He is to come alone." The comment confused the others, but Tails only chuckled.

"Well, if he's that willing to die, then let's go." The kit said. Sonic then gave him a tap on the back and motioned for him to come.

"Tails, I don't like this." Sonic told him. Prepared for this, however, Tails immediately retorted.

"Sonic, this may be our only chance to find his base." He reasoned. "If that means going in there and causing a bit of a ruckus, I'm fine with that." He then leaned a little closer to Sonic, and spoke into his ear. "Just follow me from a distance and try to sneak in and destroy the base, okay?"

After that being said, Tails and Heather left for the base.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Great Forest

March-18-3456

14:25 Mobius Time

About an hour later, they had arrived at a point somewhere in the midst of the Great Forest. "Are we there yet?" Tails asked, clearly irritated. Heather then pointed at a small, dislocated patch of grass and lifted it up to reveal a door. The door was opened and they climbed down into the underground base. A ways behind them, hiding in a bush was Rouge.

"So that's where it is, eh?" She then put a radio transmitter on the lid before leaving to regroup with the others.

Further behind, the infiltration group gathered for a meeting. "Okay, the primary objective is to find Tails and lend him assistance." Gary proposed.

"The secondary objective will be to find and destroy Eggman's base generator." Shane announced immediately after.

"How, exactly are we supposed to find the base though?" Amy questioned. As if on cue, Rouge flew into the clearing.

"I planted a transponder on the entrance. It should be easier to find it now." She pointed out, answering the pink hedgehog's question.

Cosmo had rejoined the group after she received news of Tails. Though worried about the kit as well, she understood his purposes and decided to merely tag along. Without a moment to lose, the hightailed it for the entrance and made their way into the confines of the base.

Tails had been delivered to the arena that Eggman had set up and waited. The doors winked closed behind him and spotlights had shone upon a balcony in the room, revealing the pudgy torso of the maniacal scientist himself. Eggman chuckle coarsely to himself, confident as always.

"Okay Eggman, let's cut to the chase." Tails demanded, pulling out his blaring red chaos emerald. Upon revealing the small gem, Eggman retrieved one from his pocket as well. This one was a vivid cyan color.

"Okay Tails." Eggman replied. "How's about one against five thousand? That seems fair." Upon notion, steel blast doors opened, revealing the five thousand robot platoon. Each was exactly identical to those which they had encountered back at the fake base.

"You are outnumbered! Surrender your emerald and I'll let you leave safely." Eggman declared. All Tails did was chortle.

"Outnumbered, yes, but you are clearly outmatched!" He said charging into the sea of robots. His hands became deadly blades with the wind energy, making quick work of several of the robots. They were already beginning to swarm Tails, however, and he was soon forced to retreat into the rear of the room. Bullet fire was hailing him from the robots, which were swiped out of the air by Tails' defensive winds.

He found long range attack logical from then on, and began firing off waves of wind, which easily decimated the front line of forces. A further repeated process dropped the robots to only half of their original number. He felt a sudden tearing sensation in his shoulder, at which he turned to see a robot in his blind spot, pointing its gun arm in the direction of the penetration.

Things after that had all gone downhill. He was forced to create cover by blowing a portion of the wall out, whilst bullets were whizzing around him, scathing him every now and then. By then he had had enough, and unrestricted the Gate of Opening.

"TAKE THIS! CYCLONE CYTHE!" He bellowed before unleashing his signature massive torrent of winds, shredding the remaining 'bots down to unrecognizable mounds of metal and wires.

"Is that all you got Eggman?" Tails question mockingly. Eggman said nothing, to awed by the incredible demonstration of pure power he had just witnessed. He reached for the control board, in hopes of sending for help. Hopes which were shattered when Tails zipped to the fat scientist at three times the speed of sound, and knocked him away from it.

"Stay away!" Eggman shouted in fear, while keeping his hands I front of his face as if hoping that it will provide some kind of protection. To no avail of course.

Tails clutched Eggman by his red coat and hoisted him in the air. "Now, how's about you give that chaos emerald, eh?" He asked. The scientific mad man gestured toward a cyan blue crystal in a domed container, giving off a faint glow. The fox walked over to the container and discarded the case, leaving him to collect his prize and giving Eggman a good look at his three tails.

"So it IS you!" Eggman exclaimed while constantly eyeballing the ligaments of bone, muscle, skin, and fur protruding from Tails' rump.

Tails turned to the scientist and gave him a deathly glare. "So you do remember?" He claimed of Eggman, still giving that same deathly glare. "Isn't it ironic that you thought me a failure, and now your own creation is going to be your demise?"

He slowly strode toward Eggman, who in return was crawling backward. In Tails' free hand, wind energy was swirling around, forming a razor-like sphere. "I could just kill you right here. No one would have to worry about robot attacks or the like ever again."

He was suddenly knocked out of his path by Heather, who had been on watch since the beginning. In her hands was a large pole object. She began sliding the two halves apart, revealing two swords. They glowed with an eerie black energy.

She sniggered at the kit, seeing as he was unprepared for the sudden attack. "Come on fox, let's dance!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Eggman's Base

March-18-3456

15:20 Mobius Time

Down one of the many random corridors at this time, you'd be able to see several Mobians running along, as if searching for something. After coming to a cross road in there scavenging, they split into three groups. Here, we follow group number one and observe their movements.

"This room's empty." Alexa whispered before turning back and shutting the door. Along with her were Shadow, Knuckles, Durin, Violet, and Coral. Their objective now: Find and destroy the power generator, or find and assist Tails. Either way, they weren't anywhere near completing either of those two.

Several wasted minutes and checked doorways later; they came upon a room with what looked like an operating table. In the back of the room, perched on the wall, there was the Neo Metal Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. On the operating table its self was the failure Neo Metal Tails. "Hey guys, I found something!" Knuckles yelled while the others gathered into the room. They marveled in awe at the robot's sleek design.

It was then that a certain knucklehead took one too many steps and tripped an infrared sensor. "Now what?" Knuckles shouted. Red lights were blaring throughout the base and the alarm was on full blast. They were leaving to exit the room only to be rewarded with a pack of robots in the hallway. Knuckles charged forward and knocked the head of one with his fist while Shadow took care of the others with chaos spears. They were running along the halls, every now and then they had to deal with a robot or two.

Turrets began extending from the ceiling and hailed them with a shower of bullets. Durin was scathed by a round once before they found decent cover around the corner of the corridor… unfortunately leading them into a large gathering of infantry mechs. "Oh COME ON!" Coral hollered exhaustedly. They were up against each other's backs, forming a protective circle. The robots all had their bullet firing arms raised toward them threateningly.

"Well, this is a tight spot we've gotten into." Violet mused while tending to Durin's wound.

"Why don't you save the jokes 'till we get out of this mess?" Shadow suggested.

Little to their knowledge, someone was sneaking invisibly around the herd of robots. "Okay guys; let's offer the assistance they need."

The invisible mass rematerialized to reveal Andy. He began knocking down robots from their rear ranks, every now and the creating an explosion with his resulting in pockets in the 'bots formation. Out of almost nowhere, the rest of Andy's team came around the corner, revealing Sonic, Amy, Cosmo, Ana, and Shane. Sonic was spin-dashing enemy's left and right while Amy backed him up with her pico-pico hammer. Cosmo had reattached an ACOG scope to her Barrett and was blowing circuits out of robots from the back of the crowd, careful not to hit any friendlies. Shane was using his hwandudaedo icicle sword and mincing the robots with ease.

Ana was using her well learned combat skills to destroy robots every now and then. But for every humanoid mecha they disassembled, three more seemed to take its place. They were outnumbered and they knew it, but they continued to fight for their own sakes. Things were going downhill quick. Cosmo was having a more difficult time picking out enemies because the others got in the way.

With the tiring battle continuing, they backed up into their tight circle again. "There's so many of them!" Shane commented before noticing a robot with its gun aimed at Coral.

"Coral GET DOWN!" He shouted while running towards her. He pushed her out of the way just in time, and took her place instead. He was bleeding heavily and could barely withstand the pain he felt in his body. It was as if his body was being torn apart. For the time he attempted to ignore it, but Coral had more to say about it.

"Oh my GOD! Are you okay?" She shouted frantically. It was in this moment of confusion that robots walked up and put them at gun point.

"By order of Eggman, you are to be escorted to the prison block." One robot announced in a monotone voice. It would have been over if group three hadn't spotted them.

Rouge, Gary, Renna, Sen, Sam, Stream, Sapphire, and Cream rounded the corner in that dramatic way that you thought could only happen in movies. Rouge charged in with her trade mark drill kick, tearing through a gold colored robot. The rest of the 'bots became dazed and confused and self-destructed short after.

She received many stares, to which she merely answered, "I must've gotten lucky."

Cream got to work on healing Shane, having become well learned in the art over the past few days. "Stay right there mister. We have to do something about those injuries." She childishly assured him, at which he only grinned.

A loud beep had suddenly come from in Shane's pack, to which he responded by pulling out a medium sized piece of equipment that looked like your average sized tablet. On the screen there was a big red bar flashing the words: **!MILES PROWER: CONDITION CRITICAL!**

He tapped the screen and it showed two things. For one, it showed Tails' location in the combat room. The other one was a bit more nerve racking. "What?" Shane shouted, scaring the others out of their wits. They all crowded 'round to see what the issue was and gasped when they saw.

"Not now…" Sonic muttered.

"It is! It's appearing!" Cosmo yelled from the back. On the screen, it showed that his heart rate was erratic. But more worrisome was the diagram of his body. A tendril like ligament was slowly forming around Tails' backside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Back tracking to a few minutes ago in the arena**

'She just had to come now, didn't she?' Tails asked himself while dodging her frantically swinging twin swords. Had he been up to par, this wouldn't have even been a challenge. However, he was not up to par and thus it was somewhat of a challenge. Unlocking the energy inhibitors in his body was now showing its disadvantages. To combat her swords, he had wind reform around his arms, turning them into sword-like objects.

They'd been clashing for a while now and were nearing their limit. The swinging was beginning to become sloppy and it was visible that they were tired, but they kept going. Heather suddenly pulled out a black lined scroll and opened it, displaying the kanji inside of it. After incanting several unrecognizable words, a large and menacing looking flamethrower appeared in her hands.

"Just… perfect." Tails sarcastically muttered to himself before he was forced to flee before the expanding flames. Had he moved a second later, he'd have lost a very large proportion of fur, but that wasn't the case. She was, however, able to accurately trail him with the weapon, keeping hot flames not far behind him. Then he felt pain, an unimaginable burning sensation, and then it stopped. He was left with a large burn mark on his back and felt more exhausted then he ever had in his life.

Heather took this opportunity to close the distance and make contact between her fist and his stomach. He coughed up blood as a result and was thrown back. While he was cringing on his back, Heather walked up calmly with a devilish grin on her face. "Let's take care of those annoying tails, shall we?" She said, before plunging her swords into two of his three tails, pinning them to the cold floor. He was now trapped on the floor, at the mercy of the mouse, when Eggman walked in.

"What a pity." He mused while looking at the disabled fox. "You could've made a good soldier for me, but that won't be happening once you're dead." Tails just defiantly scoffed and turned his head.

He soon felt that pain again. From underneath him, he could feel his skin stretching its self out and tearing from the inside. With nothing else to do, and still being conscious, he did the only thing he could do at that moment. Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He wailed as the bone and muscle extracted its self from his body, jetting blood everywhere. At this point, even his enemies were a bit disgusted by the inhumanity of the process. Since he was still conscious, he noticed that a foreign energy was entering his body, yet it seemed so familiar. He soon realized it to be his own wind energy. This also brought up something he learned from Shadow.

_Your energy is chaos like in nature._

With that in mind, he pulled out the chaos emeralds he kept with him and began absorbing their energy. His fourth tails was quickly healing its self, with skin overlapping muscle and fur overlapping the skin. With his body mildly healed, even though his tails were still pinned to the ground, her raised his hands and created a blast of air that caught the two off guard, expunging them from their current position. With movie worthy timing, the doors to the arena were kicked open to reveal the others.

While Eggman and Heather were in a daze, Tails took the time to extract the swords from his tails and stood up. They were still leaking blood, so he left a reasonable amount of it in a trail as he made his way over to the others. "Hey guys." He squeamishly muttered. His eyes winced in pain as the cuts in his tails were still there, as well as the burn on his back.

"Tails, are you okay?" Cosmo yelled as she made her way forward. Tails responded by lifting his stabbed tails, revealing to her the bloody wounds in them. She gasped before getting to work on healing them. Not before long, the tails were as good as new. Feeling he had some unfinished business, Tails turned around and headed for the now distorted scientist.

As Heather attempted to rise, Tails directed, "Shane, please restrain her." With a curt nod, he froze her body in place. Tails, now free of opposition, turned back toward the tubby, self-proclaimed doctor and hoisted him in the air using the wind.

His eyes flashed pitch black for a moment before he began talking. "I'm going to kill you." He simply stated while the others stared at him, as if he was crazy.

Eggman was now nervously shaking; his mind was working overtime to get him out of this situation. "Can-can't we just solve this peacefully?" He stuttered. Tails just shook his head no before grinning to himself.

'Is he… smirking?' Sonic thought before he realized his actual intention. He rushed forward and grabbed Tails' shoulder and turned him around.

"Tails, what are you doing?" He asked, although he knew the answer.

"Exactly what I said." He replied.

"Don't you realize what you're doing? This isn't you!"

Oh, how right he was. After a moment of silence, Tails dropped Eggman on the ground and curled up into a fetal position. "What's happening to me?" He asked; his voice was soft with worry.

There was only one explanation. Knuckles preached, "Chaos is the power enriched by the heart, Tails. If you use it for evil intentions, it will corrupt you."

"But isn't Eggman bad. How is that an evil intention?"

"Chaos is neutral Tails, it doesn't pick sides."

…

…

A short silence ensued. After a few passing moments, more robots charged into the room, causing them to fall back. Though the base was like a maze, Tails managed to get them out with his keen memory. Once they escaped back to Tails' house, they knew only one thing. Eggman was going to relocate, and the hunt would have to begin all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It took me a while to get this done, but it's done. Just so I get this out of the way:**

**I don't claim or own anything that is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 5**

**A Need for Acceptance**

Tails' Workshop

March-19-3456

7:31 Mobius Time

After the events of the previous night, everyone had been wiped. With the adrenaline no longer sustaining them, most of them had simply gone to home and bed as well. Cosmo had awakened that morning to hear the faint whir of drill in the distance. Where Tails would have been to her left was just a pile of sheets, and she concluded the obvious.

On the foxes pillow was a small, quickly and messily written note that read, 'Cosmo, breakfast is downstairs. I'll be in the workshop if you need anything.' She jumped out of the bed, put her copyright floral dress on and made her way down stairs. As per the note, a hastily made Eggs Benedict breakfast was found on a plate on the kitchen counter. From as she ate the combination of eggs, ham, English muffin, and hollandaise sauce, she could hear the noises of Tails' iron working from the subterranean workshop.

The radio had been left on from the previous night and was now playing Piano Man: by Billy Joel…

She was clearing the scraps of her food as the music began.

_It's a nine o' clock on a Saturday…_

_Regular crowd… shuffles in._

_There's an old man… sitting next to me…_

_Making love… to his tonic and gin…_

It had a soothing sound to it. The accordion, harmonica and piano played in perfect sync while the drums added a set beat. She vaguely pictured Tails playing the piano in a bar, while Sonic is serving drinks and talking about how he'd love to get out of working in said bar.

After it had ended, she turned off the radio and was going to go down stairs and check on Tails before she was interrupted. A knock at the door had caught her off guard, causing her to jump in fright before answering it with the opening of the door.

That was all she managed to do before she felt a quick but forceful tap to the neck and lost consciousness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At that moment down in the lab, Tails had been working on a weapon for himself. Since his close encounter with Heather, he realized that a weapon of some sort was in need to beat some enemies. This weapon in particular had its perks, seeing as it was both long and short range. It was a sword like weapon that was wide and fairly flat, giving it a double edge. The hilt had a ring shaped guard around it. He had finally completed it and was looking at a target downrange of him, weapon in hand. With a jerking twist of his wrist, the hilt rotated 90 degrees and the blade separated in to five smaller blades which rotated at a blinding speed around the hilt. Before long, it had the dangerous spin of a helicopter, but generated no wind due to the angle of the blades. He skillfully launched the spinning blade at the target and minced it in half. The blade then made a loop and returned to the throwers hand, successfully decimating five other targets along the way.

With free time on his hands, being the techy that he is, he decided to make some modifications to his X-Tornado. Its name was so due to the x-shaped wings near the cockpit, which seated two people. With the coming war, he decided that weapon modifications were in order. 'Wait, isn't the wedding today?' He thought before freaking out sequentially. "Oh man! I have to get ready." He rushed out of the workshop to take a shower and put on his best tuxedo, all the while being oblivious to what had happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Shane wandered into the house at the time and was gazing upon the house he once resided in. Or will eventually reside in in this case. "I can't believe how much is still the same…" He muttered while identifying all the separate features. Coral came in soon after to rest easy with her friend. She saw the depressed look about him and decided to comfort him.

"What's the matter, Shane?" She asked softly, hoping not to startle him. In response, the arctic fox turned to face her. Realizing her presence, he put on the most convincing smile he could make.

"Nothing much." He replied. His attempt at hiding his real feelings was fairly poor, and the seal saw right through it.

"Stop hiding things. I'll always be here to listen." She assured him, at which he gave up the fake happiness gig and returned to his state of sorrow.

"I miss them…"

"… I know." It didn't take a great exchange of words for them to understand each other's feelings. They were just that close.

With more exploration of the house, they discovered a note on the counter. On the outside of was a black circle that resembled the design of a simple face with two white holes for eyes and a semicircle smile. There were three triangles on either side, resembling a mustache. Eggmans insignia.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Amy's House

March-19-3456

8:57 Mobius Time

Sonic was at peace with himself at the moment. He was now living with the love of his life, he had recently had the most scrumptious serving of eggs he'd ever had, and there wasn't much else to do. As he lay down in the field he had only one thing on his mind. 'How's the wedding going to be?' One week seemed to have come and gone so quickly, and now he had a wedding to attend today, more importantly: his wedding.

Amy had stayed the night at Vanilla Rabbit's house in preparation. Vanilla, being Creams mom, and therefore taking a great liking to Amy, had of course allowed her to stay. He had expected today to be calm and peaceful. Even this Gary person had joined him in the peaceful rest in the field for reasons he said were 'personal'.

The last thing he expected was to see a four tailed fox moving three times the speed of sound in his direction while wearing a tuxedo. Clearly, Tails was feeling rushed by some motive to get him to come the great distance to his house at nine in the morning. When he arrived, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Hey bud. I know the wedding is today, but it's not till later." He mused while Tails stood there, annoyed by the thought.

"Now is not the time Sonic!" He practically shouted, "Eggman's kidnaped Cosmo, and… why am I wearing this?" That said; he pulled the tuxedo over his head and the pants off of his legs, reverting him to his primal form of fur, gloves, and shoes.

'Not today…' Sonic thought, 'Any day but today.' Tails pulled a note out of his tail fur and gave it to Sonic. The inside read:

_Hello nuisances. _

_I have Cosmo prisoner in my old base. If you are wise and want her alive, then you will bring a chaos emerald and come alone._

_-Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik_

Tails then retrieved a chaos emerald from another tail. This was a red in color but seemed colder somehow. "This is the fake emerald I plan to give him."

Tails then began walking away before Sonic stopped him. "So why did you come here then?"

Tails smirked and answered, "To tell you that I may be late for the wedding."

With that, he warped off into the distance. Farther from Sonic and closer to Cosmo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Eggmans Underground Base

March-19-3456

9:00 Mobius Time

**BEEP!**

All of a sudden, a single white dot appeared on the monitor. The sudden beep caused our rotund scientist to jump with surprise. It shocked him at how close Tails had come in such a short amount of time. 'It could be Chaos Control…' He thought before holding down a black button on the panel.

He spoke fluently into a nearby microphone, "Come in Karen, repeat, come in Kilo Alpha Romeo…"

"Enough with the military code." She cut him off, "That's my job."

Eggman growled in frustration before continuing, "Get Heather and go down to Cosmos containment area."

She moaned in annoyance. "Where's Soul when you need him?"

"He's on a special mission as of now. You're on your own."

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the base, Tails was searching valiantly for his life's love, to no avail. The base was just too large for one person to search alone. He was going to need some help. As if the strange hand of fate had been watching, he spotted a directory of the base up ahead. 'It's almost as if he wants me to find her…' He thought, but almost immediately forced the thought away.

According to the directory, the detainment level was on floor B4, corridor 3; a destination that Tails made haste towards. In almost no time at all, he expertly maneuvered his way to the prison block. He noticed that a door labeled: XM25 was slightly ajar so he checked this one first. It was quite large for a detainment area, as it was easily the size of a large house.

In the back of the room were Eggman, Karen, Heather, and more significantly, Cosmo. "Okay Eggman." Tails fessed up while pulling out the fake emerald, "Here's the emerald, now release Cosmo."

He tossed the emerald toward Eggman, who in turn, caught it and clicked a remote button, releasing Cosmos shackles. The result of which was Cosmo running in to the arms of her beloved. Eggman, however, was not finished.

"I said I'd release her. I never said I'd let you get out." He proclaimed whilst ordering Heather and Karen to go on the offensive. Too say Tails was shocked was clearly the proper way to describe this outcome, seeing as the times where he is tricked by Eggman are far and few between.

He grumbled in frustration, seeing as he would not only have to suppress the enemy, he'd have to do it and protect Cosmo as well. He motioned for Cosmo to back down and unsheathed his new sword. Heather attacked with her swords as well and they entered a phase of sword locking. They exchanged strikes, none of which hitting seeing as they were also blocked in the process. Tails noticed an awkward shift in her footing, giving him the opportunity to attack. Before he could execute though, he received a bloody bullet wound in his shoulder, courtesy of Karen who had been standing on the side lines.

She popped the bolt on her L96A1 sniper and attempted to put another round in him. The bullet was swatted out of its path by Tails' wind and skimmed Heathers arm by accident, causing her to yelp in surprise and pain. He took advantage of the confusion and rushed Karen, slashing her across the chest. She in turn was bleeding out of the gash, but the wound seemed to dematerialize and fade into her skin, leaving her with no wound what so ever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mobotropolis

March-19-3456

10:12 Mobius Time

After days of preparation and locating proper hit points, Soul had finished his mission. All around the metropolitan area, he had made it all one big destruction zone, just as he had been ordered to. All he needed was the push of a button and destruction would follow as a result. Of course, he hadn't the button to push, seeing as that was Eggmans job, so he made head way back for the base.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Eggmans Underground Base

March-19-3456

11:32 Mobius Time

Cosmo was in the back of the room watching the fight progress. It was clearly turning against Tails' favor, and quickly. He still had the bullet wound in his arm, and try as he might to ignore it, it still leaked blood. He back flipped toward the opposite side of the room and decided to put an end to this. He concentrated until he felt the familiar click, turning himself into Gale Tails. However, not wanting to half complete the job, he elevated himself to the second gate, giving him more energy and the form he dubbed 'Cyclone Tails'.

Being the insecure mechanic he was, he decided to take it a step further, unlocking the third gate: The Gate of Life, giving himself more energy and a new form, which he dubbed 'Torrent Tails'. His fur was a dark blue color now with all the power coursing through his body and a white mist was easily visible.

The only thing that stopped Karen and Heather from attacking was curiosity. Foolish curiosity. Tails raised his sword in the air and gave his wrist a jerking twist, turning it into five spinning blades. He poured energy into the spinning blades, before launching it at them. It traveled quickly and created powerful disturbances in the wind. Heather and Karen, now scared out of their minds, just barely managed to dodge the propeller blade… or so they thought.

They both had massive amounts of blood leaking from huge wounds that were formed across their arms and chest. The blade circled around and landed in Tails had which sheathed it afterward. The room was a mess, seeing as metal tiles were ripped from the ground. Heater and Karen were wondering how they had been caught by the blade when Tails spoke up.

"Surprised?" He mockingly asked, "I can channel energy into the blade, giving it a bigger attack range." Though he was boasting, his muscles were beginning to feel the after effects of transforming. He was weakening, but the intense energy and adrenaline was keeping him oblivious for now. He launched the gyrating blade again, causing an equal amount of damage as it had previously. If you listened closely, you could hear a high pitched whir coming from the blade.

It was looking bleak for Eggman and his companions. This time there was only Cosmo to hold Tails back from killing him, and he didn't think that would be enough to spare him. The cruel hand of fate then switched sides, as Soul teleported into the midst of the room. After eyeing the situation, he understood all he needed to know, and who the threat was.

He commanded Heather and Karen to fall back and faced his current enemy, the four tailed brat. He paused for a moment, musing on the foxes two new appendages, according to his knowledge. He also doted on the fact that he now had blue fur instead of his normal yellow. To anyone else in this situation, they wouldn't have even recognized him, but Soul knew better.

Those eyes…

He would never forget those eyes of his. So full of a need to stand up for what he believed in, full of a need to protect, and so full of a need to be… accepted? Yes, the fox was facing troubles with the people of Mobotropolis, who despised and feared him so.

"Why do you fight for those who resent you?" He asked the kitsune. Tails was puzzled at first, but realized his intention.

"…Because they don't know any better." He simply put. "When a form of great power rises, and no one knows its orientation, they begin to fear it. It's only the psychology that is ours."

With the short exchange of words made, Tails attacked, this time only using his sheer power and hand to hand combat. The power enhanced his fighting skills, as well as his reaction time.

They exchanged blows, but Soul was nowhere near as fast as Tails, thus the fix quickly took the advantage. He delivered crushing blows to Soul, who poorly attempted to counter them. After the combination ended, Soul slumped over but remained standing. Bones that had been broken repaired themselves and ruptured organs healed themselves, and he hadn't a scratch on him.

In shock, Tails left an opening for him to attack, which he acted upon. He struck a fearsome kick to Tails' abdomen and legs, leaving him weak on the ground. Soul opened his palm up in the direction of Karen, who in turn provided him with a Glock 39 pistol. He clicked the safety off of the semi-automatic firearm and unloaded the entire magazine of .45 GAP rounds into his chest.

Saying he was in a world of pain was a severe understatement. Blood poured from the wound in his chest and shoulder and his vision grew dark and blurry before he passed out soon after.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mobian Church of St. John

March-19-3456

13:48 Mobius Time

'It's my wedding. I need to cheer up.' Sonic told himself. Still, no matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn't get rid of this dreadful sense that something was wrong. As he walks down the aisle, he thought about Tails position where the best man would be. In his stead Knuckles took up the honor, but he still wished his little buddy were there.

Being that they were a couple, Amy could see the distraught behind Sonics eyes as she awaited him at the altar. That's not to say the wedding didn't go smoothly. It just didn't feel right without the accompanying of his little bro.

It was during the sequentially following party that things really bummed out. Everyone had seemed at least a little off. They all knew about Sonic and Tails' close relationship and had entirely expected him to be here. It was to their great surprise and seeming misfortune that the youth had not shown up for this momentous day, bringing some pessimistic thoughts into their minds.

What if he ran into trouble?

What if he was captured?

What if he was… dead?

For all they know, any of those things could be right on the dot. And that is what stopped them, for the time being. All that aside, it was a fairly quaint party, seeing as there were only 21 people there. Knuckles was conversing with Julie-Su and Rouge, while Cream was talking with Sonic and Amy. Heck, even Shadow was having a good natured conversation with Sam.

Even though Tails wasn't here, it seemed that everyone was making the most of it. It was at that point in time where they realized: Cosmo wasn't there either. 'Something's up… and I don't like it.' Sonic thought. Even if Tails hadn't come, Cosmo may have, but it seems as though she hadn't.

'… That means he never got back from saving Cosmo!' He concluded.

"Listen up everyone!" He announced, immediately silencing the crowd. "We all know Tails isn't here yet and…" He paused for dramatic effect, "… I think he was captured by Eggman."

Everyone gasped. A panic frenzy began among the crowd. Out from the mass, a voice squeaked, "You got that right!" Everyone stopped moving when they heard the voice. From the crowd, a small humanoid robot flew up using the single rocket booster on its back. The robot had Eggmans insignia on it and was mainly colored dark blue. The head had two horn-like structures on top of it.

This was the annoying messenger robot the Eggman always used, called: Bokkun.

"I've got a message from Doctor Eggman for you." He said, pulling out a small television set all the while. He switched it on and it displayed Tails' bloody body strapped to an examination table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Tails awoke with a groggy start, the first thing that greeted him was intense pain from the many bullet wounds in his body, at which he winced. After wards he noticed that instead of lying in his room, he was on an examination table, and worse was he couldn't move. All the medical equipment around him was probably meant to analyze him. 'Why me?' He wondered to himself, before also noticing a camera in the corner of the room, focused on him.

'Is he monitoring me?' He asked himself, at which he answered, 'probably.' His injuries were wrapped up, and filled with some kind of bio foam that prevented him from bleeding. That isn't to say it didn't hurt a lot. The excruciating pain was quite the opposite. On his left arm, an IV drip was hooked up to provide him with nutrients.

A door to his right opened to reveal Dr. Eggman. Tails struggled to escape, only vaguely imagining what Eggman would try to do to him. 'Chaos Control is no good, I'm wasted.' He thought, going through his list of escape routes.

"Tails, quiet down. People are listening." Eggman spoke sadistically, gesturing to the camera Tails spotted earlier.

'He's broadcasting this?' Tails thought, but decided to go along with it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They were all baffled by however Eggman had managed to capture him and put him in such a state. However he did it though, Tails was the priority here, and this would require attention. Or so Sonic thought.

"I have your friend here, in a very poor condition." Eggman spoke. "I'm going to be doing some tests on him, and If you disturb me in my studies…" He held out a button on the screen, "… I'll destroy Mobotropolis."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Another cliff hanger! If you have any questions or concerns, PM me review this story, Thank you!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mobius Code**

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 6**

**Semper Fidelis**

Cream and Vanillas House

March-19-3456

14:27 Mobius Time

Utter silence. That was the only noise in that room, or lack thereof. There was Tails on the monitor all bloodied up and Eggman stating a threat. "If you dare interrupt my studies, I'll blow Mobotropolis sky high." Eggman repeated. A combination of feelings was felt by everyone. For one, he had managed to capture Tails, striking fear. The fact that he had Tails at all had Sonic enraged. But the fact that he was threatening all of Mobotropolis for one kid struck a very different feeling. Confusion, referring to why he would go through all the trouble for a fox kit that was only the age of fourteen and had incredible powers beyond even Shadow.

Having thought that, it seemed really obvious as to why Eggman wanted him. "Any thoughts of rescue should be abandoned, as this room is impenetrable by any means, including chaos control." He finished up, and the monitor blinked out into black.

Bokkun then flew his way out of the window, leaving the shocked Mobians in his wake. There was nothing they could do from there on out. Immediately jumping into action, Knuckles shouted, "We have to go find and disable those bombs!" A proclamation that was quickly agreed upon. And so they set out to defuse the situation, literally.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Eggmans Underground Base

March-19-3456

14:31 Mobius Time

"If it's information you want, I won't break." Tails stated valiantly; still strapped to the table. Eggman only chortled at this.

"Oh I want information, yes, but it's nothing you can withhold from me." He replied while taking out a syringe. He inserted it into a one of his opened wounds and began withdrawing blood. After he was finished, the rotund scientist withdrew from the room, leaving Tails to himself.

He would later find this to be a vital mistake.

Tails spotted his sword in the corner of the room and immediately knew what to do. Sure the room was chaos control proof, but that didn't mean he couldn't teleport around inside of it. "Chaos Control!" He shouted and disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing next to the table. He took his sword and exited the room, where he was free to search the prison block for Cosmo.

"Idiot." He commented on Eggmans behavior, laughing softly at his pitiful mistake.

He almost forgot about the pain, that is, until he took a step. His body felt like it was on fire. Teleporting had removed the bio-foam and blood was dripping from his stomach and shoulder. It would be fine until he found her though.

It didn't take long as he quickly located her in a basic containment area that was no bigger than your average bedroom. It had bars keeping her from escaping, which were sliced off by Tails' high powered wind energy. She noticed that instead of being invisible like his energy used to be, it was now a vivid white.

As soon as the bars were cut, a siren went off, signaling that there escape was made aware of. Ignoring the pain, he hefted up Cosmo in his arms and began running for the exit. Robots appeared left and right as they ran, but tails cut them down with wind energy. Robots continued to charge them and shot of hundreds of rounds per minute, which Tails deflected, sometime even hitting another robot. The exit was in sight when all of a sudden, hundreds of robots poured from the corridors. Tails set Cosmo down, seeing as they were surrounded and needed to fight this one out.

Tails let loose energy waves and destroyed many of the robots but more kept coming. He pulled out his sword and twisted the grip to turn it into his razor propeller. After charging it full of energy, he launched it the robots. High pitched whirs could be heard from it as it tore through the robot waves. This left a clear shot for the exit so Tails lifted Cosmo again and made a mad dash for the ladder. He flew up and out into the light with only one thing on their mind.

They were free.

Not free from pain however, as Tails had to land and take a break while Cosmo healed his wounds and took out the bullets which turned out to be a lengthy and painful process. Tails groaned all the way through it. Now that that was over though, they had another problem.

The bombs were still out there and they needed to be defused. Tails grabbed Cosmo and remembered the chaos emerald in his tail, wondered for a second, 'Why didn't I use this earlier?' and teleported them to his house, where they picked up Cosmos Barrett M82 and took the X-Tornado to the city.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

To have done something so foolish, the Doctor cursed himself. The results were worth it though. With this, he had sufficient life data to make a Neo Mecha Tails. He heard a beep and glanced over to the radar to see that it had detected an airborne object. When he asked for video feed, he saw the formidable X-Tornado and decided to pose a counter.

He pressed a single button on the dashboard and it took care of itself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A blaring alarm made itself noticed as Tails piloted the X-Tornado. He looked over to the radar and found that missiles were coming in. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Hold on Cosmo," before taking evasive maneuvers.

To save energy, he deployed a set of flares that distracted the heat seeking missiles and took a fourth of them down. As the explosive projectiles careened towards them, tails jerked the joy-stick and the X-Tornado did a series of spins and loops it would make you dizzy just looking at it.

He peered through the rear view mirror to see the remaining missiles. Most of them had crashed into each other, creating a mass chain reaction that left only one missile. The problem was the symbol on it.

"Oh Chaos, help me." He prayed after seeing the missile. On its warhead was the radioactive symbol signaling only one thing. That was nuclear warhead. By the size, he judged that at this height, it would still have a blast radius to take out whatever was below him, and spread radiation into the metropolitan area. He jerked the joy-stick back and began heading skyward with the nuke right on his tail. Down below, a single pedestrian was looking at the scene and commented, "Crazy kids," before moving on.

Once he judged that he was a reasonable distance above ground, he activated his new .50 caliber machine gun on the X-Tornado and targeted the nuke, hoping he was far enough from it. On the camera it showed crosshairs facing the nuke. He pulled the trigger on the joy-stick and the machine gun began firing. In a few seconds the nuke reacted and exploded, sending a wave of heat, shockwave, and radiation in all directions.

Now the X-Tornado minus the nuke made head way for Mobotropolis to begin extricating the bombs around the city.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mobotropolis

March-19-3456

15:32 Mobius Time

He spotted them easily, noticing that they were in one large group. For an easy landing, he punched a button on the dashboard which opened slots in the belly of the plane, revealing the underbelly engines, essentially turning it into a Harrier. He landed in a clearing just outside Mobotropolis and they wandered over to the group.

"Hey guys." He casually stated while they felt free to gasp.

"Yo Tails, how'd you get out?" Sonic asked with surprise.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what chaos control and a girlfriend with healing abilities get you to do." He stated, leaving the hidden meaning for them to figure out. Shane spoke up to redirect the conversation.

"We don't have time for a reunion. We have a little bomb problem." As he spoke he extended his arms as if to show how big their 'little problem' was.

With a nod, Tails continued. "Sonic, I need you, Shane, and Coral to inform the Queen and evacuate the city." They nodded in response. "The rest of us are going to look for bombs. Cosmo, Alexa, on me! The rest of you… bicker amongst yourselves."

Tails' group departed for Mobotropolis in search of bombs, Sonics group headed for the palace and, as suggested, the others bickered amongst themselves.

Sonic was moving at a jogging pace… at least in his mind. Shane and Coral were actually keeping good speed considering that they probably never had speed training like Tails did when he was young… 'Did they?' He thought momentarily to himself before turning his attention to the more important matters.

They approached the palace and slowed down so they didn't run into the walls surrounding it. "We need to see Queen Sally immediately!" Shane shouted. The guards gave him skeptical look.

"State your business." The first guard said, receiving a glare from Coral.

"We DON'T have time for this!" She said while waving her arms over her head in frantic hurry. "Let us in now!" The guards only took it the wrong way.

"We'll need your reason of buis…"

"That's quite alright Luther." A feminine voice came from behind them. Sally pushed her way through the guards to see the panic faces of Sonic, Coral, and Shane. "What's the matter Sonic? And who are those two?"

Sonic shook his head. "Their names aren't important right now. We have a crisis on our hands Sal'." The tone of Sonics voice told her it was serious.

"What's the issue?"

At this point, Shane stepped in. "Well your city has the potential to go KABOOM and Eggman is holding the detonator!" Sally just stared at him for a while, not understanding the lingo.

"What?"

"What he means…" Sonic cut in, "Is that there are bombs placed around the city and we need you to evacuate the citizens." Having fully understood the situation, Sally nodded, pulled out a button from her pocket, and pressed it.

Loud sirens could be heard all over the city. "Attention citizens." Sally said through a microphone, giving her voice an echo, "We have a bomb threat in the city. All citizens are to evacuate and all bomb squads are to begin searching for, and defusing bombs."

Panic spread throughout the city as civilians as they fled into the hills just outside of the city.

Meanwhile, Explosive Search and Destroy team A, or E.S.A.D.A. as they preferred, began a debrief at their Headquarters. "Alright ESADA!" a Colonel shouted. He was a black bear with a Ballistic Vest over his chest to protect from explosions. On his dog tag was Jeffery Sanderson, and underneath that was his service code: AHDIH RIF.26-46. Everyone just called him Colonel Sanders.

"You know the scoop. Our job is to find and defuse bombs across the city. There could be enemies, so anyone not wanting to continue, step forward." No one did. He smiled at his batch of well-trained Mobians, and was proud. "All right! Lock and load, oorah?"

"OORAH!" The soldiers answered in chorus. They charged out of the room to begin their sweep for the bombs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Having heard the announcement and having seen the screaming and panicking people, Tails and his group continued. 'You always were the one who knew how to stir up a hornets nest Sonic.' Tails thought to himself as they kept searching for bombs. He was about to turn the corner when he came face to face with a large robot.

It was one he'd seen himself six years ago when they destroyed the Death Egg. It was an even rounder version of Eggman, about five stories tall. It had claws where Eggman would have hands and had large, blue eyes. The Death Egg Main Defense Robot, came around the corner all of a sudden, and began immediately attacking them.

Tails cursed his luck and then imagined why it would be all the way out here. 'There has to be something he doesn't want us finding here.' He thought. The robot then revealed something it didn't have the last time he went up against it. An arsenal of rockets and machine guns that came from slots in his stomach.

"Oh, COME ON!" He shouted in frustration as it began firing its machine gun on the three. He dragged Cosmo and Alexa behind a building to temporarily hide.

"Okay Alexa, you and I are doing frontal attack while Cosmo searches for weak points in the armor." They nodded at the hastily made plan and Alexa dashed from her hiding spot while Tails lifted Cosmo onto a nearby building.

'Let's see how well you last against fire!' Alexa thought as she slowly changed fur color to a burning red. Where her swords use to be was now a large war hammer. From her back, phoenix wings burst forth and she charged the robot. She lobbed an orb of fire at the robot which was next to ineffective. "Fire-proof huh?" She mused before pounding it with her hammer. There wasn't even a dent.

She was taken off guard while she was astonished and it fired .50 caliber rounds at her. Had Tails not been there, she would've been eating a machine gun sandwich. The robot traced their path with the gun, but failed to hit them as Tails was just too quick.

After its gun overheated, Tails took the opportunity to fire focused blasts of air at it. They barely left a scratch. He wondered what kind of metal it was before realizing, 'It just has really thick armor.' With that knowledge in mind, he whispered something to Alexa before rushing in.

The robot deployed a set of missiles, which Tails dodged with ease, as if he were ice skating. "I got you now!" He shouted before forcing his palms on the robot, sending a wave of energy through it. A second later, the robot went limp. Yet another second later, it reactivated itself.

"What?" Tails shouted, wondering what went wrong. 'Did it absorb the energy?' He wondered. Since the armor was so thick and they were all out of options, they could only hope that Cosmo could find a weak point.

Alexa glanced down a watch on her left wrist. The numbers were slowly ticking down. 'Right about… now.' She thought, and as she did a globe of light appeared before them. The ball of light morphed out of existence soon after, leaving behind a kneeling figure. It was a light blue cat with emerald green eyes. She had hair draped down to her shoulders, covering most of her head besides her face. Her clothes could only be described as… well, purple. Purple pants, purple shirt, and purple shoes; this girl was certainly purple.

She immediately ran up to Alexa and gave her those large, childish eyes. "Am I late again sister?" She asked while Alexa ruffled her hair.

"No, you're right on time Melodi." She replied, "Come on kiddo, we have a robot to beat."

With a nod from the girl known as Melodi, they continued the fight. Alexa and Tails rushed in while Melodi… thought? "Who's she, your sister?" Tails asked while they continued striking blows against the robot, to no avail.

"Well, not biologically, but yes in a sense." She answered while transforming in to her light form, giving her yellow fur and a long sword encrusted with a white crystal on the hilt. Thought the sword appeared heavy, she wielded it as if it was a feather, though it made very little difference against the heavily armored robot.

Melodi then stood and shouted, "Guys, strike at the joints!" The plan seemed to make sense, seeing as the armor would probably be weakest at the joints. While enacting her advice and pounding away at the joints, the robot did seem to slow up, and they finally mad a small hole in the armor. Cosmo was up on the roof, watching the fight go down. She stared at the face and thought, 'It's so obvious!'

She put two .50 caliber rounds right into the eyes, causing a detection issue and sending it out of control. Taking the opportunity, Alexa transformed again, giving her fur an azure color. She was now holding a staff, encrusted with a crystal of the same color as her fur. Around the tip of her staff was a bubble of water.

She waved the staff and the water shot forward and into the hole they made at the knee joint. The robot soon malfunctioned and violently exploded, sending building debris in all directions. All that was left of the street were the surrounding buildings.

Seeing as it was no longer a threat, Tails flew up to the building he put Cosmo on and set her down on the ruined street. With their annoying enemy gone, they continued their search for the bombs. It wasn't very long before Tails' sensitive ears picked up a small beep. It beeped about every second ad he was lead in the direction of it by instinct. He turned the corner of a building and into an alley. At the end of the alley was a package of C12 explosive the size of a small washing machine. A small LED node blinks red and sent out a beep every second.

He walked toward the bomb in hopes of defusing it when all of a sudden, the beeping picked up pace. He recognized that as a telltale sign of danger. "Everyone RUN!" He shouted at them, backing them out.

He was not quick enough as the sequential explosion expunged him and Alexa from the alley. They felt pain and a burning sensation blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Sorry for such a short chapter. (Well at least on comparison to my other chapters.) Remember to R&amp;R and have a nice day!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mobius Code**

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 7**

**The Bombardment**

Mobotropolis

March-19-3456

20:22 Mobius Time

'_Alexander Zednanref. Private First Class. Service Code: MECCA ISA.53-84. Explosive Search and Destroy team Alpha.' _It was all the white echidna could do to keep himself from thinking of the pain.

He was dressed in tattered army regulation clothing that was all dyed black aside from his grey trench coat. He looked at his hands and noticed that where the gloves were torn, there was some kind of burn or scathe on his skin. His heavy clothing had protected him from the brunt of the explosion, but he still had minor injuries here and there. 'Thank god for ballistic vests.' He thought as he stood.

What he saw was not or the faint of heart. Everywhere, his comrades were strewn about, being either a bloody mess, or squashed to a pulp by building debris. The fact that he was still alive, with none to serious injuries, was a miracle in itself.

He looked at the gun that lay near his position. Assuming it to be his, he picked it up and checked it out. It was an FN SCAR-L that had red tiger camouflage painted on it. It still contained 30 rounds in its magazine. He walked over his team mates dead bodies, giving his respects before scavenging them for ammunition, and their respective dog tags. By the end, he had ten extra magazines for his assault rifle, as well as one of the other soldier's weapons, being an FN F2000 which he found ten magazines for as well.

All around the albino echidna were destroyed buildings. It looked like hell warmed over in all its fury and he was caught in the midst of the terror. With no commanding officer, he was technically left in charge of what was left of E.S.A.D.A, but since there were no survivors, he was all that was left. So, to commemorate his becoming a C.O, he started by giving himself the order to locate assistance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Oh the accursed blurriness that fogged her vision. Everything was blurry for a moment before she finally attained her bearings. Her ears rang as she held her head in her hands. When Alexa rolled over onto her back, she found that she had not any injuries, not even the slightest scratch. She was amazed by her luck, or so she thought it was, until she turned her head. To her immediate right was the quad-tailed kitsune whom, unlike her, was covered in various incisions and lacerations that blood poured from as if someone had turned on a faucet.

He was also covered in many burns, probably on account of the massive explosion. At his side was Cosmo, desperately attempting to heal his wounds, but making little process with the scalding and deep cuts. Healing the cuts and replacing the skin over the burns; that, she could do. However, they were so deep and plentiful, it would take more time then she would have liked. Even though she could replace skin and heal tissue, she could not substitute blood. This would leave him with conditions befitting those with major blood loss.

Cosmo remained hopeful, doing all she could to oppress the injuries. Moments later, Tails came out of his state of suspension and looked around with his foggy vision. He woke up to a disorienting migraine and clamminess. He even looked a paler form of yellow than he used to.

He looked around until he spotted Alexa on the ground and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

She was surprised by the question, more worried about him than herself. That was when she remembered…

**[FLASHBACK]**

The explosion went off, enswathing everything in its path. Before the flames and debris managed to catch up with Tails and Alexa, Tails quickly tackled her to the ground, shielding her from the blast.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

She started to tear up from the act of bravery. "Why?" She asked, fighting to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She lifted her head to see Tails grinning, despite his injuries.

"Because you're my friend." He simply stated, being rewarded by a confused expression. "Years ago, I lost Cosmo." His smile faltered, "Now God has twisted fate, and I'm being given a second chance. I'm not losing any more friends."

With difficulty, Tails stood while using his four fluffy appendages to balance himself. Even then, his figure still swayed a little from blood loss. As they carried on, Tails remembered an old war proverb. _One cannot simultaneously prevent and prepare for war-Albert Einstein. _Based on the history books, he was probably a man of great intelligence, possibly even giving Eggman a run for his money.

But that was not the matter of importance, whereas finding the others was. It didn't take much walking to come across a lone survivor, with a gun in his hands and one on his back. Assuming a threat, Tails bellowed, "State your name!"

The soldier jumped in surprise at his voice. Once again, Tails barked, "State your name, or we will fire on you!"

Cosmo looked a little baffled. "Wait, we will?"

While Melodi quietly asked her surrogate sister what custody meant, the soldier answered, "I'm Private First Class Alexander Zednanref, of Explosive Search and Destroy team Alpha. Service Code: MECCA ISA.53-84, at your service!" He answered enthusiastically.

Tails responded with a cocked head and said, "What the heck kind of name is Zednanref?" Alexander only shrugged and said it was the name he was given.

Cosmo debriefed him of the situation, assuring him that the civilians had been evacuated. Melodi noticed a little shine in his eyes telling her that he was hiding something. She had that kind of perception that could judge one by looking in the eye you could say. She began to address it, "What's the matter? You look like…"

"Like death warmed over, I know." He finished, dropping his tone and quivering slightly. "All my squad members, my friends, their all dead." He sniffled a little before asking their reason for being out here in what he would technically consider a war zone.

This conversation continued, and before long they were well acquainted with each other. Being the polite echidna he was, he decided not to assess the three extra tails that Tails possessed, but he did find himself staring at them often. Tails noticed this and decided to speak up.

"It's the tails, isn't it?" He asked, at which Alex only nodded. Tails breathed a deep sigh before continuing, "Everyone seems to either persecute me or fear me when they see my tails."

Alex shook his head, signaling that he wasn't bothered. "No, I think it's pretty neat. It probably makes multi-tasking much easier." They shared a laugh at the joke while searching for the others. For several hours, they searched and found no one. It was a big city after all.

Instead, they found a platoon of robots rushing in from the distance. "Well, what have we here?" Alexa mockingly asked while changing her fur color from its original white to a green. She drew her weapon, which was a spike mace this time with a brown crystal in the handle.

Tails pulled out his sword and twisted the handle, putting it in its five bladed shuriken form. Cosmo reached onto her back and retrieved her Barrett M82 and loaded explosive rounds and attached an advanced combat optical gun sight, or ACOG scope if you want to shorten it.

Melodi had her two chakrams at the ready. They had odd looking spikes, like thorns almost. Alex stared at them and thought, 'Wow…' as he aimed his FN SCAR-L at the enemies after turning on the Holographic sight.

"Don't mind if I take the first shot." Cosmo said before putting a high explosive round in a group of robots, scattering metal in several directions, resulting in other robots short-circuiting due to strewn scrap metal. After having taken first blood or first kill since robots didn't bleed, Tails and Melodi launched their sword shuriken and chakrams respectively, while Alex fired 5.56×45mm rounds into the mechanical abominations.

Alexa then took her mace and slammed it into the rubble, causing a violent earthquake to occur just as Melodi and Tails' weapons returned. Stalagmites began forming from beneath the robots, skewering them in the process. Their numbers were too great and they had to start resorting to close range attacks.

Tails' arms became blades as the wind energy flowed from his pores. Using his insane speed, he advanced and brought destruction upon the army. By transferring energy to his tails, he enabled them to cut through the robots as if they were made of butter. Cosmo stayed back, continuing to fire explosive rounds. Everyone was using their own methods of fighting, creating what you might call a diverse group of soldiers.

They cut the robots number significantly, leaving only fifty. One of the robots got smart and fired rocket at a nearby building, sending debris down at our heroines. After having to relocate, they were vulnerable and the robots began reopening fire, forcing them to take cover in the remains of the building. It was your average ten story office building, _was_ being the key word in that sentence. It was now only three stories tall; a shadow of its former glory, if it had any to begin with. They advanced to the second floor and put up some desks for cover from the bullets.

"Now what do we do?" Alex asked all the while he was sweating bullets. Tails was formulating a plan when he remembered the two emeralds in his tails. He pulled them out, revealing their luminous cyan and red glow.

He absorbed the energy of the emeralds, combining it with his energy. Plus the fact that he unlocked three inner inhibitors, turning him into Torrent Tails and giving him his unnatural blue coat of fur, he was a force to be reckoned with. "Well guys, today is a good day to die!" He said.

Alexa cut in anticlimactically, "You know, today is actually a good day to retreat. Can't we push dying to a week from Friday?"

"No. It has to be today." Tails reasoned before rushing out into the battle field, and giving a war cry. He decided to try his new move to take them out all at once. He gathered his energy, and moved above his enemies. He yelled, "CHAOS METEOR SHOWER!" raining down masses of energy unto the robots. The number was brought from fifty to zero in less than three seconds. 'Now if only I could get the X-Tornado to brake like that.' He though humorously.

In awe of the whole thing, Alex's lower mandible dropped and his eyes widened. "Who are you people?" He questioned in wonder. An official introduction was given then by all to the newbie. They worked their way through other robots and in the direction of the castle. It was in sight when Tails felt great tense in his muscles. He stopped shortly and knelt on the ground, forcing him to support himself with his arms.

He soon sprawled out on the ground. It was more intense than he remembered it. He had probably spent too much time in his Torrent state and was feeling the backlash of his abilities. A nervous Cosmo attempted heal him while moving toward the castle at the same time. She supported his arm over her shoulder and Alexa came to help her so they could assist him in walking, which he seemed incapable of.

"I thought you were going to be careful with that power Tails?" Cosmo muttered, to which Tails only smirked.

"I must've gotten carried away." He answered as they arrived at the entrance to the castle, one of the few standing structure left. It was a magnificent sight that would bring the Castle Bergedorf in Hamburg to shame. Around it was a large outer wall to protect it from attack and along the wall was several soldiers, standing at the ready to protect her majesties welfare.

They were immediately let in the castle at the will of the guards, disregarding the wait time to get in. They noticed on one of the walls that the city had been brought to DefCon 1, and they were already housing other wounded. Being in the well protected walls brought them a feeling of safety, one which Tails knew not to be trusted lightly. They made their way to the throne room to address themselves to Sally. When they were finally let in, after half an hour of waiting, they gave their report.

"Hello your majesty." Alex formerly greeted her. However, Sally was having second thoughts about that after seeing Tails, Cosmo, Alexa, and Melodi walk in with him.

"Just Sally will do. No need to be so formal." She regarded whilst hopping down from her throne to have a more comfortable conversation.

"Yes your maj… I mean Sally. The bombs Eggman planted around the city have indeed gone off, as you can see by Miles' scars here." Alex said while gesturing to Tails many scars. One would have thought him an old war torn fox had they not known him personally. One thing Sally really noticed was his fourth tail.

Deciding against bringing it up, she continued, "And who are you, might I ask?"

"I am Private First Class Alexander Zednanref, member of Explosive Search and Destroy team Alpha, or just ESADA, as we like to call it. My service code is: MECCA ISA.53-84." He stated. Sally gave him a skeptical glance.

"Where is the remainder of your squad?" She asked, bringing to light a few haunting memories.

"…They're all dead. They died in one of the explosions, and I'm the only survivor." He answered shakily. He seemed to be suppressing tears, and keeping himself from stuttering.

"Well, it looks like you've been through a lot soldier." Sally replied sympathetically. "How would you like to go on leave and reside in the castle for a short while?"

He slowly nodded and expressed his thanks before withdrawing from the room. "As for you four…" She addressed them, keeping them where they were. "What else did you find?"

Cosmo stepped forward, "Well, before the explosions, we ran across a large robot, probably five or six stories tall, that bore a remarkable resemblance to Eggman."

Tails then cut in, "You remember the Death Egg Robot from one of our earlier adventures?" Sally nodded curtly, "Well this is basically the same thing with heavier armor and more weapon upgrades."

"We believe it was protecting those bombs." Alexa continued.

Melodi followed shortly, "There were also a whole bunch of robots that we fought after the explosions went off."

Sally took it all in, and drew only one conclusion. "Guys, I think Mobius is being invaded. I've yet to receive word from any other groups, so I want you to go out and find them."

She received a clear "YES MA'AM!" from them before they ran out of the castle, Tails stumbling a bit behind them.

"Oh, and Tails..." Sally said. She began pointing at the fourth tail, "Is that new?"

Tails continued running off, confirming with a firm "yes" that told her that he probably didn't like talking about it.

"Wait a moment!" She yelled to them. "I got something you might like."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Elsewhere in Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

1:26 Mobius Time

YAAAWN!

Sonic the Hedgehog had been awake since this morning and could have used some shut eye. The constant fear of attack and flow of adrenaline didn't give him that luxury though. He, Shane and Coral had been working their way back to the castle ever so slowly, much to the blue hedgehog's dismay. It appeared that there was a robot around every corner.

As if to prove that point, there were several robots waiting around the other side of a destroyed building. Acting quickly, Shane created icicle spears and hurled them at the three nearest robots, disabling them. Once that was done, Coral used the water in the ice to disable the final two that were in Shane's blind spot.

"You two make a great team!" Sonic complimented, "Who taught you such great teamwork?"

They looked at each other with nervous expressions. Coral shook her head, at which Shane proceeded. "We're not allowed to tell you." Sonic, now even more confused, continued on. Now tired of waiting he ran headlong forward… and into another robot.

"Whoops…" He muttered as robots began to crowd them. They were completely surrounded by the time they had themselves reoriented. "Well out of the frying pan and into the fire, eh?" Sonic spoke, attempting to lighten the mood.

Hesitating wouldn't get him anywhere though, so he charged and spin-dashed through several robots, making a Mobian sized hole in each of those robots. The robots began firing and they were forced into a fly or die situation. This was Sonics main area of offense and defense though, so he had no problem with curling into a spiky ball and ramming through a couple machines in the process.

In an attempt to protect himself from bullet fire, Shane created a dense layer of ice around his body to form armor. Armor which was melted in the presence of the robots flame throwers. He received slight charred fur on his stomach as a result. The air temperature around him dropped sharply and his hwandudaedo ice sword formed in his hands, which he began using to dice up the enemy. Coral had surrounded herself in a bubble of water, forming effective offense and defense. She shot out multiple tendrils of water that seeped into the robots' circuits, rendering them immobile. Soon however, they were being overrun. Sonics seemingly boundless energy was now keeping him running on fumes, having used it so quickly.

There were simply too many of them. Corals water shield was gone, seeing as she was having too much difficulty keeping it up. They were forced to retreat inside a building to assess their injuries. Sonic had a couple bullet wounds, but in non-vital areas and that was about it. As if the Gods of fate had shined a light down upon them, a V-22 Osprey helicopter/plane hybrid came out of the sky, carrying who knows what.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Inside the Osprey, it was dank and dark except for a lone red light. Four beings were in the passenger payload bay leaving one to fly the hybrid air transport. "Sally, are you sure this armor will protect us?" One feminine voice said over a communicator.

"As sure as ever Alexa." The being known as Sally replied over the communicator.

"You've got this in the bag Alexa. Now wipe the floor with 'em." Melodi assured her. The Osprey set down shortly and opened its hanger to reveal Alexa walking out, wearing full blown juggernaut armor.

She was covered head to toe in very dense and very heavy metal armor that could resist all sorts of bullets and explosions. She even had a helmet with such protection. Due to the loss of speed it brought, and therefore the loos of her power advantage, she now carried a PKP Pecheneg Light Machine Gun. The robots sprayed her body with bullets, but they had little effect. She fired her Pecheneg machine gun and littered the robots with bullets, some even exploding and taking other machines with them.

It was utter obliteration, and the robots stood on the receiving end of Alexas rampage. This was no battle, it was a massacre. "What? Where's the spunk you had five minutes ago?" She joked as she continued tearing through metal with her LMG. The armor was limiting her to slow movement though, and she found it hard to move quickly.

That didn't matter when all the robots were quickly turned to shrapnel anyway. Some robots were lucky enough for their rounds to pierce the armor, just barely, but they had only fraction of the momentum they had when they were fired, so the bullets did little damage against the heavily armored Alexa.

The others were encouraged to fight again by the display of awesomeness she had put on, but they had little knowledge as to who it was. Sonic jumped in the air and spun into one of the distracted 'bots. He used that momentum to attack other 'bots in the same go, performing his signature Homing Attack.

As the battle wore on, Shane and Coral for their collaboration attack. Coral had gathered enough water for it to be done, and Shane had activated it. "Time for you to cool off you metallic mutts!" He shouted as he launched thousands of dime sized icicles at them. Each was as sharp as a hypodermic needle. They tore cleanly through every last robot, severing wires and control circuits along the way. Soon after, the robot squadron toppled over, no longer functioning.

"'Metallic mutts'? Is that really the best you could come up with?" Coral whispered to him, while he shrugged in response.

With the fight over, she took her helmet off and revealed her face to the others. "Surprised to see me?" She asked them, which they indeed were.

"I'd say I shouldn't be after your impeccably timed arrival in Tails' workshop a couple days ago, but you never cease to amaze me." Shane admitted. Alexa then received a call on her communicator.

"Alexa are you there? This is pilot four-seven-niner. Do you read me?" The voice said.

"I read you loud and clear. What's the SitRep?"

"I have other friendlies in need of assistance so I'm out. See you at the castle." Four-Seven-Niner finished, taking off in the meanwhile.

"Roger. Alexa out."

That said. They cut communications and Alexa announced, "Alright everyone, we're moving back to the castle. On me, move out!"

They then made double time back to the castle, not bothering to question the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing fancy here. <strong>

**Remember to Read & Review**

**I am still doing a questions and answers service. If you ask, and with your concern, the question will be posted in the next chapter, along with the answer. Put your question in a review or in a PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alas, here it finally is. Chapter 8 of Red Dawn. This means that I have finished reuploading Revelations if you want to read it! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 8**

**The Previous-Future**

V-22 Osprey, over Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

2:13 Mobius Time

Cosmo looked across the loading bay of the Helicopter-plane hybrid unto the light blue cat across from her. Alexa couldn't have possibly been her sister. They may dress similarly, but they couldn't be sisters. She was probably a surrogate sister to the white hedgehog. She finally pulled up the nerve to ask, "Are you really related to Alexa?"

Melodi gave her a blank stare. "Of course not." She assured her, "She adopted me as a sister during the war, kind of like the relationship Sonic and Tails had." Cosmo nodded in understanding before another question formed in her mind.

"Wait, how would you know about Sonic and Tails' relationship?"

Melodi was about to clamp her mouth shut, but something wanted to egg her on to explaining further, if just a little bit. "You see, Alexa and I are from the future, where a war is happening. We came back in time to stop this war. Some of our mentors happen to be your friends."

Cosmo was in awe at this. "Yeah, like, Sonic trained us in running exercises, Knuckles gave us strength training, Amy taught us about weapons. Even you taught some of the others how to be medics."

"That's incredible!" the plant girl marveled. "So, what did Tails do?"

At this, the young cat looked down. "That's not something I like to remember."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**[FLASH-FORWARD]**

Battle on the Egg Carrier v3.0

July-19-3482

17:38 Mobius Time

The mission was perfect so far. A younger Shane, Sam, Melodi, and Alexa had infiltrated the Egg Carrier, along with and older Tails and Shadow and they made nary a peep. Their job was to find the ship core and destroy it. Radar showed that it was being powered by a something Tails hadn't seen since a long time ago. It was being powered by a Super Emerald. It was basically and emerald that was carrying excess energy from the Master Emerald and held the power of seven chaos emeralds.

Sonic and Knuckles were searching the ship and freeing prisoners using Chaos Control, which they had learned over the years. Their job was long since finished, so now it was time to blow it sky high…'Scratch that, we're already in the sky.' Tails thought as he rounded another corner and blasted an Egg Rook with incredible wind energy. Even better, it was completely silent. Tails dashed forward, his nine tails waving behind him.

"This can't be all he's got." Tails thought. As if on cue, he ran into a large open space, where thousands of Rooks were armed. "Now that's more like it." He looked around at the robots. Luckily, they hadn't noticed their presence yet.

"Hey dad, can we please try that new move?" Shane asked Tails with those cute, puppy eyes. Tails face palmed after looking at him.

"I can't say no to you, can I son?" Tails asked, receiving a shaking head from Shane. "Alright Syaoron…NOW!" They dashed into the open and thrust their arms forward.

"ICE STORM!" They announced, and with it, bringing a blizzard of harsh wind and sharp ice, turning a thousand operating robots into a thousand piles of scrap.

"WOW DAD! We did it!" Shane shouted. He and his father had been practicing that move for weeks, and finally they had it down.

They continued on into the stronghold, taking out the occasional robot platoon every now and then. It was at last that they had found the power core room. Sam and Shadows eyes widened.

"Hey dad, can you feel that?" Sam asked Shadow who only nodded in reply. Sam had no mother. He was a biogenetic creation, similar to Shadow. You could say Shadow wanted a son, but he wanted to have one through the means he had been created. They attempted to touch the super emerald, but were thrown back by an immense amount of electricity.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" a voice bellowed, leading to the entrance of Eggman in a large robot. It hovered off the ground and looked like a dragon. On one hand, it had an ice cannon and on its tail it had a flamethrower. It was the Egg Dragoon v2.5.

"Enough with the blasts from the past Eggman! I've seen this machine several times now." Tails said, while dashing at it. He was unaware of the energy wave coming from its right hand. Tails became trapped in an energy bubble that was draining his power. He knew it would be used to take his energy and power the machine even further. This would lead to their destruction. Tails played this simulation in his head and came upon the only option.

"Shadow!" He shouted through the bubble. "I'm going Super Kyubi mode with that super emerald! Get the kids to Sonic and the others with Chaos Control now!"

Shadow froze up. "Tails, that'll kill you! You have to think of something else!" Tails shook his head and motioned towards the energy drainer. Shadow only nodded, and pulled out his green chaos emerald. Tails swore he saw a tear from Shadows eye. He focused on the energy of the super emerald, gathering it and repeating Knuckles' prayer.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. He with the purist heart is the controller." His body glowed gold with the super emeralds power. He began unlocking the gates to further his super form.

'Gate of opening...' his yellow-orange fur became a gleaming gold.

'Gate of rest…' his eyes turned a blood-red.

'Gate of life…' his white aura turned to gold.

'Gate of pain…' his golden fur turned silver.

'Gate of closing…' his aura began shining silver.

'Gate of joy…' his tail tips became golden and white energy flowed off of them.

'Gate of wonder…' his red eyes turned gold.

'…Gate of DEATH!' his white chest fur became black and his aura was four times his size. At that moment, Tails was god. He knew, however, that by unlocking all the inhibitors, he would die.

He crossed his arms and prepared. "Chaos Rift!" Tails shouted, forming a black rift in his hand that was slowly spreading. It hand silver swirls in it also.

Shadow had seen enough and chaos controlled them out and onto the battlefield with Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cosmo, Cream, and a younger Coral, Andy, Ana, Renna, Gary, who was latched onto Sonic, Sen, Durin, Sapphire, Violet, and Stream. Violet was hugged by Cream, while Durin and Sapphire clung to Knuckles and Rouge.

Sonic noticed that Shadow was off and asked, "Where's Tails." The crowd held their breath.

Shadow was actually tearing up. He fell to his knees. "He's going Super Kyubi to kill Eggman." They all gasped. "I tried to tell him not to… BUT IT WAS OUR ONLY OPTION! I'M SO SORRY! I FAILED!" Shadow screamed out his apology while banging his fist on the floor.

Soon after, the Egg Carrier started imploding. It was being torn in half and sucked in by a huge rift. There was a huge explosion and a blinding flash of light and the rift was no more.

The rift disappeared with Tails and Eggman inside of it. It became a sob fest in less than two seconds. Gary spoke to Sonic, "I can let you talk to him daddy." Sonic was surprised at his son's words, but nodded all the same. Gary smiled, letting himself hang limp for a while before he reopened his eyes. They were blue instead of grey, like Gary's. They say the eyes are a tunnel to the soul.

"Hey guys." Gary spoke, only it came with Tails' voice. "Guess what? Eggmans dead! We finally did!" They remained sad all the same.

"Tails…" Shadow said, "…You know you're dead, right?"

Gary nodded, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about me guys. I'm in the highest level of heaven for the deed I did, and let me tell you, it's great up here." They listened ever intently, "I may be gone, but don't give up because of me."

Gary batted his eyes and they returned to their grey state. "I lost him…"

**[END FLASH-FORWARD]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cosmo was in absolute tears at that story. "You mean Tails really died?"

Melodi nodded. "And Shane is…our son?"

She was so confused by it all; it was making her head spin more than the aircraft was. "After Tails died, everyone went back to their happy lives." Melodi continued, "Tails became a world renowned hero and there was a monument built for him below the place where Eggmans ship blew up. He was in every history book around and they held an aircraft show in his honor every year."

Cosmo smiled slightly. 'At least they honored his deed.' She thought as she made her way to the cockpit.

Tails was piloting it and had tears in his eyes. "You heard that, Tails?" Cosmo asked. At which Tails put the plane on auto-pilot. He proceeded to cry deeply for his own loss.

'I knew he was related to me!' Tails thought as he wept. He soon regained his composure and turned off auto-pilot.

That said, she returned to the bay and decided to strike up a conversation with whom else but the newbie. "Hey Alex, how long have you been in the armed services?" The echidna in question was cleaning and repairing his assault rifles.

Not long actually. Maybe, two or four months?" He suggested. "Anyway, it's my turn to get off next, right?" It was true. They had assigned a list of what order people were being dropped off by. After Alex was Shane, then Coral, and finally Cosmo. Tails would be left to pick up the others.

A beep was heard at the cockpit and Tails announced, "Okay Alex, we have visual on them. Get ready to parachute out the bay doors." Alex froze up momentarily. Parachuting? As in, jumping from a high height, pulling a string on a backpack, and hoping the parachute holds?

"WHAT? There's no way I'm putting my life in the hands of a wind-catching sheet of plastic." He retaliated. Tails sighed noticeably on the intercom.

"Look, I have to drop you. I only have enough fuel for me to drop you guys off and then rush back for the others." He said. "You have to jump."

Alex's expression was shocked to say the least. "What about Alexa? You put the Osprey down for her."

Once again, Tails sighed heavily. "That's because she was wearing a minimum of fifty pounds of armor. You, on the other hand, are not." With nothing further to press his argument, Alex then grabbed a parachute pack and walked over to the bay doors, which were gradually lowering. He soon saw the scene below him.

Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Rouge were fighting a swarm of Egg Rooks. Behind them were some different robots though. They had a rack of missiles on their backs and were spider-like. They also had two auto-targeting chain guns above the missile rack. These primarily anti-air robots were called Egg Bishops.

The beating wind produced by the Osprey was heard by them as they turned to see Alex hurtle himself from the loading bay with a war cry. He pulled the string on his pack and a parachute extracted itself from the pack, allowing him to drift calmly to the ground. He pulled out his FN SCAR-L and FN F2000 and began to fire them, akimbo style. Bullets rained on the robots, and dealt considerable damage before he hit the ground.

After shaking the pack off, he reloaded his SCAR and continued firing. Over the radio, he heard, "Alex, mission is a go. God Speed." With that, Tails left for the others, but not without dodging some fired missile.

After Tails left, they began pounding the robot army. With bullets whizzing by, Knuckles knocked the head off of one Rook, before moving on to more. He struck a robot so hard; the punch went through it and into the next. Needless to say, he was pleased with the results. "So, uh, who are you?" Knuckles asked Alex in the midst of combat.

Alex chuckled while killing robots with armor-piercing rounds. "Were in the middle of a combat situation, in which we are heavily outnumbered, and you want to know my name?"

Knuckles shrugged while planting a kick on the side of a robots head, dismantling it. "Just wanted to lighten up the situation." He was unaware of the Rook right behind him, however.

Luckily for him, Julie-Su was aware and she charged in and blew two holes in the robots chest with her double barrel proton gun. "Knuckles, you can lighten up the situation by destroying more robots." She instructed while firing more proton rounds into other robots.

Rouge was dropping bombs from the sky, creating pockets in the formation of robots. "God, I love my job." She said to herself, continuing to bombard the platoon. Soon, there were few robots left and Alex finished it off with a bullet to the head of the final bot.

With a moment of calm, Alex introduced himself. Now in acquaintance, he ordered, "Alright guys, I have orders to bring you back to Castle Zulu on the double. Let's move out."

Rouge stared at him momentarily. "You know, there's only one castle even remotely in this area. You didn't need the whole _Zulu_ thing."

Alex put on a kiddy smile. "Yeah, but everything sounds cooler with _Zulu _at the end of it. That, you cannot deny." They all merely shrugged and walked, not understanding the importance of the word _Zulu_ to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Arlington Boulevard, Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

2:30: Mobius Time

Sonic, Alexa, Shane and Coral made their way to the castle. It was in sight now and they were on the home stretch. Alexa received an incoming call and stopped momentarily. Melodi was on the communicator. "Sister, I told."

Alexa raised an eyebrow, "You told what?"

…

…

…

"Remember Kyubi Day?" Melodi asked. It was a rhetorical question, as Alexa knew exactly what that meant.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Alexa shouted, causing everyone else to look at her. She shook her head. "Shane, Coral, I think my little sister just blabbed about Kyubi Day. Their eyes widened as well.

Shane heaved a sigh and massaged his temples. "Should we tell Sonic?"

"Tell me what?" Sonic butted in. Alexa then proceeded to tell him the events of that eventful day.

At the end of the story, they had reached the castle and Sonic was in tears as well. "We don't really like to remember it that much…" Shane recalled as Sonic looked at him skeptically.

"So… you came back in time… just to save Tails?" Sonic questioned, at which Shane shook his head.

"Not just that." He stated, "Soon after, Soul takes Eggmans place and they attempt to conquest even more. He normally fails, but it was starting to become a drag."

Alexa continued. "Regardless, people still celebrate Kyubi Day in his honor for finally killing Eggman."

For a moment there, Sonic felt something. Some kind of satisfaction. Perhaps it was victory, or maybe it was amazement, but he concluded it to be a proud feeling. Proud of his surrogate brother for what he had accomplished.

"So…you're his son, right?" He asked, pointing at Shane. The Arctic Fox nodded. "Then I guess that makes you my surrogate nephew!" he exclaimed.

Shane smiled at this thinking, 'you said that once before.' "You're Gary's father, too." He remarked, at which Sonic laughed.

"He's so much like me." The blue speed demon continued to babble with his new nephew about the future that would no longer be. By that point in time, they had reached the castle and were currently resting in it.

'It's times like this when I prefer to look back on things…' Shane thought as he thought back to his childhood, before Eggmans take over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**[FLASH-FORWARD]**

National University of Mobius (NUM)

November-14-3479

7:30 Mobius Time

Here he was, at College for the first time, this year. The thirteen-year-old shook the hand of a reporter while she interviewed him. It was the gist of normal questions. How are you? What is your opinion on this? All that blah.

He was the youngest person ever to get into this college. Well, he probably would be second to that if his father went here. Syaoron Prower had shown a wealth of intelligence since elementary, and was going to college when a normal Mobian his age would be in Middle School. It was a college after all, and he learned the many things he wanted to learn.

Physics, botany, archeology, advanced mathematics, mechanics; he had learned them all. Of course, while he studied heavily in college, he memorized things easily. It was one dream that kept him going.

"Why do you take so many mechanics classes, Mr. Prower?" A reporter had asked him. One question he had been prepared for.

"I want to work with my dad in his mechanics shop after I finish." was always the answer to that question. He walked through the halls to attend his class of advanced mathematics.

The professor, Dr. Porteus, was explaining several extremely long equations, and Syaoron would easily understand it all. He had his dad to thank for that enhanced intelligence. Still, some of the other kids gave him weird looks, probably because he was so young, as the young fox surmised.

Within almost no time at all, class had ended and the rest of the day continued. Having understood the concept and easily completing his assignments, he enjoyed a stroll around the city. It was this day that he walked into the middle school he would have gone to and saw the traveling students. He saw many students chatting with each other and sighed.

He couldn't do things like that, since he never stuck around long enough to make friends. Someone shoved him slightly and he turned to see who. It turned out to be ice blue seal, who immediately excused herself before turning. Upon the turn, he stopped her and decided to strike up conversation, since school ended.

"So, who're you?" He asked her.

"Oh, I'm just Coral. And you sir?"

Sir? He was only two years older than her. "No need to be so formal. I'm Syaoron Prower." She awed a bit at his name.

"Wait, you mean, like, Miles Prowers son? What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

Syaoron looked a bit embarrassed at this. "I'm finished with college classes today, so I'm just roaming. You want to… come to my house, or something?"

Coral giggled slightly. "Is this a date?" Now Syaoron's were a vivid red.

"Um…" He stuttered and she laughed harder still.

**[END FLASH-FORWARD]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That was the day he first met her. Not much of a date, but they were acquainted. Having no family, she was allowed to stay with them, and they've been "dating" ever since. He looked over to the slumbering seal on his chest and chuckled before resting his eyes and falling into the open arms of sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cobalt Avenue, Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

3:10 Mobius Time

All around them were piles of scrap. If litter was outlawed, then whoever created this mess would be sentenced to banishment, as there was little that wasn't covered by the immense heaps of iron. Before heading out, they would take a short break for rest.

One which was greatly appreciated. Knuckles was sleeping with Julie-Su and Rouge was merely resting lightly. Alexander had taken up point and was on guard duty. He popped open the chamber of his FN SCAR-L and proceeded to clean the barrel.

He stuffed a cleaning rod through the muzzle and it soon appeared in the chamber. He twisted the rod and grease was wiped off unto the cloth. He removed the alcohol soaked cloth and rod before taking out a small toothbrush and proceeding to scrub out jammed particles. He was soon finished and closed the chamber while inserting a new magazine and cocking the breach bolt, preparing it for combat at any moment.

He then reached into his pack and pulled out an M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System or MASS for short, and hooked it on the under-mounted rail. Yes, Alexander Zednanref was loaded for bear.

At the sound of him loading the mag of shotgun shells and cocking the bolt, Knuckles awakened. "What's up? Is there something wrong?" Alex asked, not bothering to turn and face him. Knuckles simply sat on the ruined street.

"Why did this have to happen?" Alex perked his ears up.

"What'd you say?"

Knuckles repeated, "I mean, why does Eggman want world domination? What did we ever do to him?"

A momentary silence ensued. "There is a 'why' or 'how' to everything, isn't there?" The white echidna expertly answered. "How is it that you're gifted with such amazing strength? How is it that Sonic can run so fast? How is it that Tails has all those amazing powers?

"Now ask yourself, 'By what chances are that you three came together and stopped Eggman several times on occasion?' There's a method to the madness, Knuckles. Be it fate, or destiny; I think you and everyone was brought together by some force for this one moment: to stop Eggman yet again, while he is in his pinnacle. At least, that's what I think."

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt by the clomping of metal on concrete as a robot patrol marched in their direction. "Heads up, we got company." Alex announced, arousing Rouge and Julie-Su from their rest.

Knuckles smirked and replied, "What, do you want me to roll out the red carpet?"

"I hardly think that'll be necessary." Alex pulled out a small cylinder from his pack. He untwisted one end of the cylinder and extended it, revealing it to be an M72 LAW rocket launcher. He looked down the sights, took aim, and fired the rocket into the group of enemies, creating a large hole in their formation. He pulled another object out of his out of his pack, which appeared to be a sleek sniper.

"This is an XM25 gas powered grenade launcher." He explained while tossing it over to Rouge. "You know what to do." She nodded and took to the air.

The robots picked up the sudden movement and had some of the squadron fire their Gatling gun arms at her, with horrible accuracy. She set herself on the nearest roof top, looked sown the rectangular scope and fired away. She planted several 25x40 mm. grenades into the small army while the others dashed forward. Knuckles weaved bullet fire as he made his move.

He grabbed the arm of a firing robot and redirected it, using the Rook as a shield and a weapon. After it over heated, he tossed it in the direction of other bots before smashing straight through them.

Alex took out his SCAR and put his finger on the trigger of the M28. He proceeded to blow circuits out with .12 gauge steel pellets. After shooting five times, consequentially destroying five bots, he dived for cover. After pulling open the breach bolt, he dropped the empty shotgun magazine and stuffed in a new one, containing five more shell.

Nonetheless, he switched over to regular rounds and ran across the battle field, spraying bullets at the robots as they attempted to hit him. He managed to disable about ten before their spray became more accurate and the Egg Rooks' bullets hit his leg, causing him to fall in sudden pain. Luckily, he fell behind cover, with his leg bleeding heavily. He took out tweezers and plied the bullets out of his leg, as agonizing as it was. He then wrapped in gauze and adjusted to a position where he could lie down and still shoot from cover.

After decapitating another robots head, Julie-Su had noticed Alex sitting in pain and decided to help him. She ducked her head as bullets whizzed around her and finally slid into cover. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, trying to assure him.

He grinned faintly and nodded before peering down his SCARs iron sights and spraying into more robots. With the combined effort of Alex's shooting, Knuckles hand-to-hand combat, and Rouge acting as the Angel of Death, they had left yet another field of shrapnel in their wake.

Julie-Su hefted Alex's arm over her shoulder and helped him limp their way to the castle. It was only when the castle was in sight when Alex breathed a sigh of relief and passed out in Julie's arms, forcing her to carry him the remainder of the way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! the next chapter of Red Dawn! You know the drill by now: R&R!**

**Disclaimer: C'mon, do I seem like the kind of guy who could really own these Sega and Archie characters? HA, I wish... I do own my Oc's though, and this plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 9**

**Close Encounters**

Shadow's House

July-18-3479

7:39 Mobius Time

"Sam Lion! If you don't get your furry butt down here this instant, by God, I will drag you down here myself!" The yellow-loving lion awoke at the sound of his "father's" boom voice. All he wanted was those nine extra minutes of sleep, which he got and promptly reported to the kitchen. There, Shadow had gotten two boxes of cereal.

"Hey Sam, what should I eat? This one has fewer calories, but this one has more fiber. I can't decide." Shadow asked him, at which Sam face-palmed.

"You called me down… at 7:30 in the morning… so I could decide what cereal you would eat?" Sam question with ever growing impatience. Shadow just shrugged. "Dad, you're the Ultimate Life Form. You don't gain fat. All your excess food is used to power your shoes."

Shadow shook his head. "First of all, good point." He put away one of the boxes of cereal and poured some small, donut-shaped pieces into a bowl till it was full. "Second, I'm not the Ultimate Life Form. That title is rightfully Tails'."

Sam crossed his arms and gave his dad a stern look. "You keep talking about him as if I've seen him before, but I haven't."

Shadow chuckled nervously at that and was soon to reply had there not been a ring of the doorbell. That's when he remembered. "Well Sam, he's here if you want to meet him." He swung the door open and revealed a fox with yellow-orange fur and a whit belly. He had a sword strapped to his back like a katana and his most defining feature: he had nine tails.

"It's been a long time Shadow!" Tails gleefully shouted before embracing him in a hug. Shadow struggled slightly before Tails let go.

Shadow had a glared at him slightly. "While I have mellowed over the years, and I treat you like a brother… never do that again."

Tails chuckles before noticing the lion behind him. "Hey Shadow, is that your son that you keep talking about?" Shadow nodded. Tails grinned widely before kneeling down to Sam.

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails. And you are?" Tails held out a hand for the young lion to shake, which he accepted.

"I'm Sam." He replied. Peering behind the kitsune, he spotted a young arctic fox, around his age, grinning as well and waving. Tails noticed Sam looking at Syaoron and realized.

"Where are your manors, Syaoron? Introduce yourself." The ice blue fox jumped a bit at his dad's call, but introduced himself nonetheless.

"I'm Syaoron Prower, mister Shadow." He answered enthusiastically. Shadow grinned at the kid's glee.

While the adults talked about Eggman and such, Syaoron and Sam went off to their own musings. It was their first time meeting. A day Sam remembered and treasured with gusto.

**[End Flash-Forward]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

32nd street, Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

5:03 Mobius Time

Sen tapped Sam on the shoulder, awakening him from the wonderful memory. He looked around to see the ruined landscape. He remembered Mobian history that Shadow made him take back when he was in middle school. He remembered that it at least a hundred years to construct the magnificent city of Mobotropolis.

It was brought to the ground in half a minute.

"Come on, we have to find the others." Shadow ordered, hoisting the lion up by his arm. He stretched his arms out in preparation for the day before coiling his back in that way that domestic house cats do.

"Where's the nearest sign of civilization from here?" Sen asked, recently awakened as well. Shadow only shrugged.

"Haven't a clue."

There was crackling over the radio in Shadows ear. "Perhaps you could use a hand?" A V-22 Osprey gravitated toward them from the south, and subsequently landed near them. Out of the bay doors walked Tails. He motioned with his hands to climb aboard and the threesome gladly accepted.

As if he had a need to hurry, Tails climbed back in the cockpit and immediately took off. Perhaps something had set him off. "There are still others out there." He explained over the speakers, "We need to find them before the robots do."

Sam immediately got curious and raised an eyebrow. "What's his problem?" He inquired of those in the cockpit. Melodi was shifting uneasily in her seat.

"I told him and Cosmo about Kyubi Day." She hastily confessed, leaving them in the awkward predicament to explain to Shadow what that meant.

He listened intently to the story. At the end, he had no saddened expression. He only asked, "I cried?"

"Yeah, you were really depressed." Melodi explained. To say he was surprised was to say an elephant was big at that point. Shadow had emotions, yes, but he never showed them. A beep was heard from the pilot seat as Tails investigated it.

"Alright Melodi, you're up." Tails spoke in her ear-phone. "Take only what you need. Amy, Gary and Renna are fighting a pretty hellish battle down there." She nodded in the pilot's general direction, though he couldn't see her.

The ramp lowered and she peered at the battle scene bellow her. 'Hellish' was not the proper way to describe it. Amy was bashing Rooks with her Pico-Pico hammer, flinging them in several directions. At one point, she threw her heavy mallet, causing it to make deadly contact with all the robots in its path. She then, with that way that only she knows, teleported the large mallet back into her hands and continued bashing about with it.

Gary had his katana unsheathed and was dicing the machines one by one. With his elegant fluency, he made quick work of the infernal robots, adding his own stylish flips and spins every now and then. He then did something very Sonic-like. He curled into a ball and began furiously spinning, before releasing himself into the crowd of robots, confirming the authenticity of Sonic's spin-dash. He left shrapnel and scrap in his wake where ever he rolled.

Renna was using her mind and mending waves of green energy at the flicker of a thought, sending them crashing into, and dicing up, the bunch of robots. Her psycho-kinetic energy also surrounded her in a bubble, forming some kind of shield. Robots were beginning to over whelm her so she did the next best thing.

She dispersed her shield and held her arms out in front of her, letting glow with pale energy. Her eyes also began to emit the eerie light as she focused. The robots noticed this and took quick action, firing their machine guns on her.

Just like she wanted.

She stopped the bullets in midair. By the time the guns had overheated, she had thousand bullets facing her, but moving not an inch. She smirked, turning the bullets in the opposite direction, and let her power go. Though it seemed impossible, the bullets regained their previous velocity and fired voraciously at the Rooks in front of her. "Sorry, it's not what I ordered. Return to sender." She stated with confidence, seeing the robots fall over.

By the time Melodi had finished her sky diving, the battle was already over. "Man! You didn't leave any for me!" She complained, receiving a pat on the head from Amy.

"Now, now! We'll have none of that!" She mocked in her best British accent, which so heavy, it sounded Australian rather than British.

Melodi face palmed at the horrid of the inaccuracy. "Anyway, we have to get back to the Castle, so let's go." She ordered with impatience. They walked away from the scene while a small purple puddle reformed in the middle of the wreckage. It was a robot that took the appearance of a taller Sonic. He had a large yellow turbine in his stomach area and his spines had white arrows going down them.

Its eyes flashed bright red as he studied them. "All life data… successfully copied." The robot said. "Transmitting to other Neo units." The robot received three pings in response. He turned from the scene and activated his turbine, allowing him to zoom away at supersonic speeds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At that very moment, inside the Osprey, Tails could've sworn he heard the distinctive crack a sonic boom. He assumed it was a buffer in the rotors and disregarded it. He heard a ping on the radar, signaling another group. He pushed a button on the dashboard and the speakers turned on.

"Alright guys, there's another group up ahead." He announced, "Cosmo, lock n' load, because it's your turn next." As was ordered, Cosmo grabbed her Barrett M82 and attached an ACOG to the attachment rail.

"Shadow and Sam, I'll need you two on the gunner positions. You should see a hatch door on the sides of the plane." As order, they located the hatches and slid them open to find a mounted mini-gun. They smiled at each other and took up the positions.

Tails slowly decreased the altitude and lowered the ramp, allowing Cosmo to walk out into the battle field. Shadow and Sam sprayed bullets over the field of robots as they took off again. This group was Stream, Sapphire and Cream.

While Cream was off to the side, healing Sapphire, Stream was left to shoot barbed arrows at the Rooks. Though it was at long range, and was effective, he was being overwhelmed and forced to take to the skies. Bullet scathes could be seen over his body as he narrowly dodged the rounds fired from the machine guns.

A Bishop in the back had his rocket launcher aimed directly at the falcon. A beep was heard from the lock-on and it fired the homing rocket. He only had time to look at the missile as it closed in on him… before Cosmo blew it out of the sky.

"You're always getting into these predicaments, aren't you?" Cosmo inquired while proceeding to shoot robots from afar. Stream landed right next to her.

"You might say that." He replied, firing even more arrows from the bow-sword. He reached for his quiver and widened his eyes.

"Shoot. I'm out of arrows." He muttered before smirking. He twisted the bow and pulled, causing it to snap in two, creating two curved swords. He flew forward and sliced at the robots as he whizzed by. With cover from Cosmo, the battle had soon turned in their favor.

Climactically, Stream to the robot and pinned it to a wall with his swords. He then upper-cut the robot's head, sending it off in some other direction. After withdrawing his swords and reforming his bow, he rushed over to Sapphire.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He nervously asked while shaking her. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"I'm fine." She remarked, "But why are you so noisy?" They shared a laugh before he took a look at the bullet wounds in her stomach.

"It'll be fine!" Cream gleefully assured, "I've really improved on my medic skills." True, all that was left of marks were small scars.

Cosmo looked uneasy though. "Did you remember to extract the bullet?" She questioned of her disciple, who formed her mouth in a small o.

"Um… I forgot." Cosmo temple as she groaned.

"What am I going to do with you?" Cosmo then reached her hands for the wound and formed a green bubble.

"I'm going to extract the bullet from you." She informed the grey bat. "Now, this may hurt a bit." She pushed the bubble and it phased right through Sapphire. She looked nervous about it.

When Cosmo began pulling, she felt extremely sickened. She moaned through the process and when it was done, Cosmo held in her hand five bullets. "That should be it."

Cosmo perked up her ears, having heard something move. She immediately turned round and shot the object without even aiming down the scope. Pieces of watermelon were splattered everywhere by the shot. Sapphire and Cream stood and gawked in awe.

"Congratulations." Stream mocked, "Your fruit killing skills are remarkable." Cosmo, though slightly irritated, slung her Barrett back over her shoulder.

The Osprey and its passengers were already off in another direction, and were too far to hear the conversation. "Alright guys, that leaves Ana, Andy, Durin and Violet," Tails announced. "I'm going to do an over pass and then we're prepping them for exfiltration."

"We copy all, Tails." Shadow affirmed and grabbed two Glock-18 machine pistols from the small weapons cache. The group was in sight, but was not engaged in combat. There were no enemies in sight.

"It's way too quiet…" Sam stated. All of a sudden Bishops on the rooftops began firing missiles at them. "AH! Now it's too loud. I preferred the quiet."

The group below was watching the helicopter/plane hybrid getting barraged with missiles, though the Osprey dodged them. They instantly thought Tails, knowing no one else with that kind of skill.

A missile suddenly struck a blow to the right propeller. 'Uh oh,' Tails thought as he attempted to regain control of the aircraft. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY! We're losing altitude! Everybody, brace yourselves!" The great Osprey crashed onto the road, skidding a while before finally stopping. The propellers on either side were beyond repair after the dust cleared, meaning that this aircraft was airborne no more.

Tails, whose straps snapped in the crash, flew out of the cockpit and skidded even further. "Ugh…" He moaned, attempting to stand but failing. He was heavily bloodied up, with scathes all over his body from the skidding. His vision was greatly disoriented, as he stood up and stumbled along with a sense of vertigo. He felt around, trying to find something to lean on.

He saw a black figure rush towards him and it began supporting him. When his vision finally returned to him, he saw Shadow holding him upright. "How are you feeling, Tails?" He asked, trying to make conversation and distract him from the pain.

"I feel like I was thrown from my cockpit at high velocity." He remarked, and Shadow smirked.

"That's pretty specific." Shadow commented.

"Well you asked and I answered." Shadow brought Tails into a resting position against a wall. Tails looked around restlessly and found a shard of mirror from the nearby household. Holding it up to his face and body, he saw the true extent of the damage that had been done. He probably had a broken arm and there were other areas that were just major scrapes with barely any skin remaining.

He stood up again, albeit a little wobbly at first and looked around to see that robots had surrounded them. 'Great, an ambush,' he thought as he steadied himself. 'We don't have the time for this. I'll just bleed out soon.' He tried to heal himself with the red and cyan emeralds and found his skin being replaced and bones mended, but not the blood.

'Oh well, I'll just have to make due.' He quickly gathered everyone in a circle as the robots surrounded them.

"Alright everyone, stay calm. I'm chaos controlling us out of here." Sam gasped a little at this.

"Tails," Shadow muttered, "You're not in the proper condition." Tails cut him off with a fierce growl, showing that he meant business.

He slowly concentrated, drawing on the emeralds power and shouted, "Chaos Control!" before a light enveloped everyone, teleporting them to the castle.

Out of the crowd of robots came a robot similar to Neo Metal Sonic, but where he had blue, this robot had black. Neo Metal Shadow stared upon the spot that they had just recently been. "All life data… successfully copied."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Eggmans Base

March-20-3456

6:19 Mobius Time

He had been foolish to let Tails escape. Now he was out and about, ruining his beautiful robot army. But the blood sample made it all worth it. He had finally managed to perfect it. With its resistant but, under the proper circumstances, malleable armor and the essential life data, he had finally perfected Neo Metal Tails. It would have the same power as Tails. Perhaps not the intelligence, but no machine is perfect.

He inserted the Zettabyte SD card and the robot turned on, operating at full capacity. He laughed gleefully at his successful creation. He took out a radio and ordered in it, "Organize the remaining robots and prepare the invasion."

"Roger, Eggman." Heather replied. She looked at the robot manufacturing plant and laughed maniacally. "C'mon Karen. We have work to do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cobalt Avenue, Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

7:28 Mobius Time

This was just too weird. Gary noticed that they hadn't encountered any robots since Melodi arrived. That meant that they had cleared out all the robots… or Eggman was regrouping. The later seemed to be the more likely of the two, so he remained on guard. The castle was in sight when Melodi heard a rustle.

She ducked behind cover, and motioned for the others to do so as well. The light blue at held up a light and pressed the button twice, making it blink blue twice. She looked over cover and saw a green light that blinked thrice and she knew the coast was clear.

Along the road, they met Cosmo's group and began conversing of the mysterious disappearance of the robots. They all agreed there was something bigger going on, but they had no idea what. Walking through the gates of the castle gave them a sense of relief that they were out of harm's way, if just for a few more hours or minutes. They were in the lobby when they noticed a full core of medics surrounding a person.

"Why go through all that strain?" One medic asked. He was just your average Dalmatian medic. He knew nothing of this person's condition… or of why he had extra appendages, but he paid it no mind.

Tails was pretty battered up, but something different was happening here. Cosmo walked up to him and noticed the bump protruding from his rear. "Turn him on his stomach!" She shouted. Though puzzled, the medics didn't question and did so. Tails though awake, knew what was happening. As the tendril of muscle and bone shot out of his body, he howled in pain and discomfort.

He was bleeding enough as it was, but this was just too much. Cosmo walked over and placed her hands near the fifth tail, letting her hands glow green and healing the new tail. Skin and fur slowly overlapped the bloody tissue and soon enough, it was good as new. She had tired herself out trying to heal that though, so she sat down and took a breather while Tails came to.

"Aw, my head." The kitsune moaned as he rolled into a sitting position. He noticed that his backside felt… heavier, so to speak. Turning around, he found the fifth tail, as good as new. Assuming Cosmo healed it; he discarded the thought and turned toward the many staring Mobians.

He sighed heavily. 'I'm just me,' he thought, 'stop staring at me.' It was the curse he'd have to live with for the rest of his life. The people parted, making way for the Queen of Mobius herself.

She gawked at the fifth tails for a moment before regaining her composure. "Another one?" She simply asked. Tails nodded in silence and stood up. Maybe it was just her, but for a second his fur was… darker, or something. She shrugged off the thought and went back to addressing the Cosmo.

"Does he get tails often?" She asked the Seedrian. She shook her head.

"So far, it's only been once every two or three days." She noted, "He stops growing them at the ninth."

Sally thought a moment about this new information. "Won't that make him a kyu…"

"Please Sally," Cosmo cut her off, pleading, "Tails doesn't like other people talking about them." The plant girl then nodded in Tails' direction, and at the several people staring at him.

Understanding, Sally backed down from the conversation. She walked over to Alex, who was still recuperating from the bullet wounds and lost blood. He lay down in a smaller, medical room on your stereotypical hospital bed, with the white sheets and all. "How're you feeling, Alexander?"

He laughed. Very rarely did he laugh about pain lightly, as he was normally one to take things seriously. "I'm just dandy, your majesty." He replied, "The Doc said this should heal up in no time."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, after hearing what ESADA has been through, other Mobians have wanted to join." She informed him, "How would you like to be the General of ESADA?"

For a moment, Alex stopped breathing and his eyes grew wide. "Of course!" He enthusiastically answered, "It would be an honor!"

Seeing as she had brightened some one's day up, she exited with a feeling of accomplishment. She remembered what her father used to tell her.

"_Sally, if you want to be happy for a lifetime, go out and help a person every day." _Seeing as she had just fulfilled that, she felt a bit happier as well. One person was a little more… apprehensive at that moment.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Knuckles panicked as he passed around the room. Others were looking upon him with gazes of embarrassment.

"Uh, what's wrong Knux?" Sonic asked, laughing inwardly at the echidna who was flailing his arms over head.

"I left the Master Emerald COMPLETELY unguarded!" He answered, still pacing around the room. Tails, who arrived on scene moments earlier, laughed.

"Knuckles, don't you remember that security system I installed for you last year?" He wondered aloud, causing Knuckles to immediately stop.

"Oh yeah…" This on sentence drove everyone into fits of laughter and giggles. The numbskull was just the thing they needed to raise moral.

After Knuckles' fiasco, Sally called in Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles for a debrief on the next mission.

When they came out again, they looked obscenely happy, or cocky depending on how you looked at it.

"Well everyone," Sonic began, "Our mission was to pick up coffee and donuts for the soldiers. It _was_." He explained. "But, seeing as the robots destroyed all the coffee shops and burnt down all the donut stores, our new objective is to whoop them so hard, Eggman won't think of returning for months on end. Alright?"

They shouted in resilience as they charged out the door and into the city beyond.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yet another installment of Red Dawn. This one should be good, I guarantee it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 10**

**Judgment**

Bluebird Boulevard, Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

10:19 Mobius Time

KABOOM!

Everything around was dust and debris. Alexander looked around to find that his vision was blurred and his ears were ringing. The one skyscraper that stood collapsed to the ground and clouds of dust were spread all around. Soldiers that were doing a joint operation with them from the Armed Forces of Mobius (AFOM) were getting shot up all around him. One soldier, a lynx standing meters from him was filled with bullets and flipped end over end as his blood stained the dirt below him.

"Ambush! Ambush!" A fox shouted, waving his arms violently through the air. He seemed to be searching for something, or someone. The fox's gaze passed over Alex and he ran over to him, lifting him up. As his vision cleared, he noted that this fox had five tails, and how many other foxes with five tails did her know? "Alex, are you alright?"

After shaking himself awake, he replied, "I'm fine, Tails. What the heck just happened?"

Tails was somewhat panicked when he replied, "It's an ambush! We got to get out of the kill zone!" Once Alex had regained his composure and his ability to stand on his own, he rushed off with Tails, to find cover in the ruined building.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**[1 HOUR PRIOR]**

Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

9:20 Mobius Time

"The entire Mobian army must be helping us!" Sonic yelled to Tails, who was across the side bench of the AH-64 Apache helicopter. This helicopter had two front end missile pods attached to it, each with ten rockets in them. Tails acknowledged with a nod; looking upon the army below them. Several soldiers were land bound, while others rode in Humvees with M134 Gatling Guns mounted on the roof for soldiers inside to use. Also on the ground were T-90 Main Battle Tanks, each with their own small-size, high-density explosive artillery guns and a mini-gun post on the rotating artillery firing head.

Even on their own helicopter, there were two Vulcan mini-guns, manned by a person between Sonic and Tails, and one person on the other side. The rotating barreled rapid-fire guns also had explosive ammunition to deal splash damage. "This is bigger than our individual fights, isn't it Sonic."

The Blue Blur nodded, still looking upon the ground forces. "Yup. This is a war, buddy." The robotic army was within sight, and did it look a sight. Thousands of Rooks and Bishops were there, and even a new type of robot. This one had a humanoid shape and two retractable grenade launchers over the shoulders. Based on their structure, however, they looked to hand-to-hand combat robots especially. These were the Egg Knights. They had a picture of the Knight Chess piece on their arms to dictate that.

Tails wondered for a moment what Eggman's fascination with chess was before dismissing the thought.

Thanks to Sally, Tails had been put in charge of the entire Mobian forces, so he brought his hand up to the radio transmitter in his ear and pushed a button. "Alright soldiers, the enemy is up ahead, so spin 'em up!" He shouted over radio. That was the only cue they needed

Blaring blasts came from the artillery cannons as large craters appeared in the path of their aim. Every gun that could be fired was fired. The hail of bullets was making quick work of the army of robots. Realizing the attack, the robots retaliated with bullets of their own. Soon, it was an all-out battle. As explosive rounds ripped from the barrel of the two Vulcan mini-guns on their helicopter and the pilot fired rockets from the pods, decimating some of the ground forces.

Mobians took cover behind the tanks or other building debris and fired at will. We follow now, to Shadow, who was among the ground forces. He knelt behind cover and reloaded his M4A1 assault rifle. This weapon had his personal customization. It had red streaks going across it and had an under-mounted M203 grenade launcher. On the top rail was a Hybrid sight, with a Holographic dot and a flip-on optical zoom.

He snapped over cover for a couple seconds, accurately placed rounds into a couple targets, and ducked down again. Against that many robots, he wouldn't have a chance if he just ran in, even with his inhibitors removed, so he did something he rarely did. He played it safe.

He shifted his trigger finger to the M203 and shot it over the pillar that was his cover, receiving an explosion from the other side. He pumped the barrel of the grenade launcher forward, extracted the used shell, and inserted a new grenade before pulling the barrel closed. After checking his ammunition, he made a mad dash out into the road. He ran perpendicular to the battlefield and fired rounds as he ran, downing a couple bots, here and there. He then took cover behind a tank, which several other soldiers appeared to be doing.

"Hey, are you Shadow the Hedgehog?" a golden retriever to his right asked.

He sighed. "Now is not the time soldier." He growled, receiving a firm nod from the dog, who returned to firing at the robots. He was, however, caught off guard by a lone robot and stuffed full of lead. Shadow took notice, and cursed under his breath.

To his left were Alexa and Melodi, using their own methods of taking down enemies from long distances. He noticed that Alexa's fur had changed to a dark blue, and she held two Desert Eagle pistols in her hands. Dragon wings had sprouted from her back as well.

She took to the skies, flying this way and that while raining bullets upon the enemy. Strange how she never reloaded, but being that they were power by her energy, that was not a problem.

Melodi was just throwing her Chakrams from behind cover, dicing robots in two. Shadow had to wonder though, "How do your chakrams always return to you?"

She shrugged, "I think it has something to do with boomerang technology."

The helicopters that weren't shot down began landing periodically at this time, bringing with them several soldiers. From one nearby AH-64 came Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "You're late." Shadow mused. Sonic chuckled at that.

"Ah well, those fancy helicopters are just slow." He replied, waving his hand up and down as if to dismiss it. A bullet whizzed by his head and they immediately ducked behind cover. Knuckles was grazed by a round on the shoulder before he made it to the tank.

"Friends of yours?" Tails asked out of amusement.

Shadow chuckled, "Just some guys we met at the party." A nearby tank exploded soon after.

"They seem nice." Knuckles commented sarcastically, holding his shoulder. The red echidna pulled the pin on a grenade, counted to three, and threw it out from behind the tank, spewing shredded metal in a multitude of directions.

Tails pulled out his sword and twisted the handle, forming the five bladed rotary shuriken. After charging it with an intense amount of energy, he whipped into the crow of robots, creating a miniature tornado and annihilating over a hundred robots.

When the shuriken came back into his hand, Sonic muttered, "Show off," before dashing into the crowd of robots himself. With assistance from the AFOM, and the close-range support Sonic and co. provided, the battle was pretty much theirs. Shane and his group had emerged from cover and began destroying robots in there sector as well. They were placing concentrated attacks in larger pockets of robots to lower their numbers. Shane had his hwandudaedo ice sword out, and was dicing up robots wherever he went. His group had ample amounts of energy and ammunition, so they went onward.

The robots were beginning to retreat and they knew they had won. They chased after the robots, driving them toward the edge of Mobotropolis. Alexander had opted for being with the ground forces, as did everyone else and they continued pursuing. Guns blazed as they whittled down the robots, slowly but surely.

They were now on Bluebird Boulevard when they realized this was way too easy.

They realized it way too late.

A large explosion occurred, destroying the large skyscraper in front of them. Pieces of debris flew everywhere, even crushing some unlucky soldiers and raising clouds of dust and blood.

The shockwave blocked Alex's hearing and rattled his inner ear, causing his vision to blur. He stumbled onto the ground and lay there for a while before attempting to get up. One of the very few skyscrapers left had fallen toward the ground, creating major casualties on both sides. Now, only a hundred soldiers and robots remained on approximation.

"Ambush! Ambush!" He heard someone shout. Bullets from nowhere seemed to be shooting up the remaining Mobians. A fox ran over in his direction and hefted him up. The friendly fox appeared to have five tails.

"Hey, are you okay, Alex?" Tails spoke, helping him run to the destroyed building. He nodded weakly after he regained his composition.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly. Tails replied in the opposite manor.

"It's an ambush!" He proclaimed, "We got to get out of the kill zone!" They hobbled over to the ruined building, where Sonic, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Cosmo, Cream, Shane's team, and a hand full of AFOM soldiers were hiding. They were scared out of their minds by the sudden turn of tables.

"Aw man, what's happening?" one soldier whimpered, his morale sinking like a rock in water. "We were winning at one point. How did this happen? It's… just not fair."

Shadow was getting annoyed by this soldier and his complaints, so much he decided to show it. "Just can it already!" He bellowed at the Cheetah, "Nobody ever promised you that life was going to be fair!"

"Nonetheless, I think it's _fair_ to say we have a problem." Shane interjected, riling up Durin.

"Yeah Shane, I'm positive that losing almost all of our men and hiding in some totaled building counts as _a problem._" He sarcastically commented.

Seeing the rising conflict, Tails sighed and said, "Okay guys, this isn't all bad. We're a smaller force now, which means that, though we have less power, we are more precise and a smaller target." He waved his hand in a small circle as if to signify that detail.

"Cosmo, how much ammunition do you have?" He questioned of her. She snapped to attention upon her mention.

Doing a quick check and unloading her magazine, she replied, "About fifty-two rounds. Twenty rounds are high-explosive, while the other thirty-two are BMG rounds." Tails smirked at this.

"Alright, we can still do this." He assured them. He then pulled a tube like object out of his pack and tossed it to the plant girl. "That is a sound and muzzle flash suppresser. You know what to do."

She nodded and went off in search of higher ground. "Those who can do silent, long range attacking, go with Cosmo. Everyone else, on me." Alexa, Melodi, and Rouge went up with Cosmo while everyone else went with Tails.

At the highest floor of the ruined building, floor 4, they settled down near windows. Cosmo had to ask though, "Rouge, what long range attacks can you do?"

The white bat in question sighed. "Hun, you seem to be forgetting that I can fly." Then she pulled out the XM25 Alex gave her earlier. "I also have this." She then took to the air, leaving them behind.

Alexa groaned. "Eccentric, that one." She commented, before doing a different transformation. Her fur turned purple and she had her dragon wings, but they were covered in smoke. She had out her guns, but they were no longer pistols. Instead, they had transformed into a single OSV-96 sniper rifle, to which she attached a suppresser.

"This is a combo transformation I use." She explained. They then took aim outside the window. Melodi had her Chakrams ready to throw. They saw Tails' group sneaking among the debris, hiding from the group of robots. With the zoom from the sniper, they seemed to jump forward,

"Tails, what exactly do you plan on doing?" Knuckles asked him down below. Tails only motioned for him to be quiet. They continued to sneak among the wreckage. Seeing as the dust hadn't settled, Tails thought it the perfect time to plant the C4. He asked Sonic for the plastic explosive and he received it. Four packages, the size of your average school textbook. Seeing as he would need as much speed as possible, he unlocked the gates, this time even unlocking the Gate of Pain.

His fur was blue now, and he dubbed this form Tornado Tails. Rushing around the robots at thrice the speed of sound, he planted the C4 unnoticed. He dived back undercover and turned his radio on. Speaking to Cosmo, he said, "Do it," while setting off the plastic explosive. The robots, discombobulated by the explosion, failed to respond when a silent foe shot them full of sniper rounds.

"Good shots girls. Regroup with us." Tails spoke over the radio, while shutting the gates. He felt an overwhelming ache for a few seconds, and then dismissed it as he reorganized the small militia.

Tails smiled upon his elite group, as they had survived the invasion in its entirety. "Alright everyone, that was good. Now we just need to…"

BANG!

One of the AFOM soldiers' head exploded into a bloody cloud, scaring Tails for a moment before he realized what it was. "Sniper! Find cover!" He directed, diving behind a fallen wall himself. As the dust began to settle, he saw that which had killed the soldier.

He growled at Karen for a while, before she cackled. She gave a menacing stare that could kill. "You… I have business with you." She stated, pointing at Alexa. She seemed scared, not being fond of blood, especially when it was that of a comrade, before Tails stepped in front of her, arms spread wide.

"If you want to mess with my friends, you'll have to get through me first!" He declared, snarling at the black fox. She could see the fierce glare in his eyes, the crease in his forehead, indicating that he was angry.

"Well, if it isn't the kit." She mused, chuckling all the while. "Yeah, I'll have to get you back that nasty cut you gave me a couple days ago. Do you know how long it took to regrow my hair?"

Tails analyzed the strange enemy before finally concluding, "You don't have to wait to regrow your hair, do you?" She widened his eyes at the statement, confirming his suspicion.

"Yeah, I have you all figured out." He accused. "You can morph your body's molecular structure into anything that has the exact same amount of particles. That's how you come out unscathed when we attack you. You morph your body so that it cushions the impact."

She looked shocked to say the least. "Your eyes are sharp if you could come up with that analysis so accurately."

Tails nodded. "But…" He whipped his hand up all of a sudden, sending a wave of air that cut her arm, drawing blood. "You can't morph your body around a sharp object or sharp force. This is your one weakness."

Drawing his sword, he turned it into the five bladed shuriken and threw it at her at great speeds. She just back flipped over it. "That attack won't work on me twice." She spoke confidently, until the blade circled around and cut her arm again. Holding her bleeding arm, she looked up to see him glare pointedly at her.

"Let an enemy see your techniques to many times, and he finds a way to counter it." He quoted expertly, before rushing in. His arms were coated in wind energy, giving them the cutting power of a diamond edged saw. Thrusting his arms forward, he focused on hitting her, which she was attempting to avoid.

Now that he had found her weakness, she would have to be careful around him. But, she figured that if she just stayed on the move, he wouldn't be able to hit her.

She flipped onto a pole nearby and began to laugh. "Alright, I admit it. You figured me out. But, who's to say that you can figure this out." She said, pressing a red button and signaling for Neo Metal Sonic to make his appearance.

The robot looked around the scene and stared upon a certain blue hedgehog. "We meet again, my loathsome copy." He spoke to Sonic, who glared at him intensely.

"How many beatings do I have to give you before you figure out that you're the copy?" He replied, pointing at the robot. The robot in question gave a mechanical chuckle.

Neo Metal Sonic dashed forward and was about to plant a kick in Sonic's side before an outside force stopped him. "So that is why Eggman wants you put down…Tails."

Tails had grabbed his leg, preventing him from kicking Sonic. "Like I said, if you want to mess with my friends, you'll have to get through me first." He then threw him back and into Karen. Shadow stepped out of the group and went over to Tails.

"Let me fight Neo Metal Sonic." He requested, "Even you can't fight two enemies this powerful on your own." Tails nodded and Shadow stood next to him in preparation.

For a moment, Shane didn't see the Tails and Shadow of now, and instead saw the Tails and Shadow he knew when he grew up. But just for a second.

Shadow used a chaos spear to begin the battle, blowing Neo Metal Sonic back a bit, but before he could connect a blow, Karen kneed him in the side, causing him to sail in a different direction. Seeing this as a green light, Tails wave his hand about, creating waves of energy and sending them at Karen and Neo Metal Sonic. They dodged them just the same, but it took some heat off of Shadow.

He ran forward in an attempt to hit Neo Metal Sonic, but he blocked it with his forearm. Tails smirked at this and then began exchanging blows with the robot at high speeds. It was an awe inspiring sight, to see Tails attack relentlessly. Karen stared and gawked for a moment until she heard a whistle. She turned around to see Shadow's hand make firm contact with her face.

"It appears you can't morph your body if you're not expecting the attack either." He mused while she growled in anger.

"You won't get the best of me!" She shouted as she attempted to strike a blow to his stomach, only to have him vanish. She looked at the spot he had been not a mere second ago and got a fierce kick to the back of her head.

"Your anger got the best of you this time." Shadow instructed. "Keep letting your ego go to your head like that, and you'll end up like Sonic."

Back in the crowd, Sonic sneezed.

"After training with Tails, I realize what brought my downfalls..." He continued. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt. "And I corrected myself."

He then threw her against a wall and put all his force in a final punch. Only to have it miss anticlimactically. He stared at the gaping hole in Karen's stomach and remembered.

"You seem to let your overconfidence go to your head as well." She mused, before striking a blow to his stomach, blowing him back a few feet and landing in a pile of debris, unconscious.

Tails saw the incident take place and gulped. Two enemies at once would be hard to face. That lead him to the conclusion that he would have to open a gate. Starting slow, and using his emeralds to help power him, he opened the Gate of Opening.

With a familiar click in his mind, he felt a sudden rush of power. Smirking, he rushed Neo Metal Sonic again, only his hands were pulsating white. Later, the robot would learn that even single blows from this are dangerous. But for now, he would have to live without one of his arms.

He was hoping to save this for later, but instead, Neo Metal Sonic flipped his arm and revealed it to be a small tube. Tails looked at the small tube with a confused expression before realizing what it was. He ran from the spot that he was at, narrowly missing the blast from the laser rifle. "Let's see how you fare against something that moves faster than you do." Neo Metal Sonic challenged, proceeding to fire more laser rounds at the kitsune who continued to move about and duck behind cover.

At this point, Sonic was convinced. "We have to help him!"

But even Cosmo was against that. "Sonic, Tails wouldn't want us getting hurt. And after what Karen did to Shadow, I'm not sure any of us could be of help right now." Only then did Sonic back down.

Tails had gotten Neo Metal Sonic back into close-combat, but he had to worry about Karen, now that she had recovered. He was expertly dodging blows from them, weaving in and out of attacks. He spotted an opening in their defense, and walked right in, stabbing Karen in her shoulder, causing her to squeal in pain and back off. Tails then sheathed his sword and thrust his palm into Neo Metal Sonic, sending a wave of energy through him, shutting him down.

He walked over to Karen and said, "What do you have now? I've deactivated the robot and you're bleeding out right here, until you close up the wound. I won't be letting you do that, so what now?"

Everyone was cheering for him until Karen put on a smirk. "This is what I have." She said, and a gasp was heard from the crowd.

There stood Julie-Su… with a knife through her stomach. Behind her was Heather, holding the knife. She then pulled the knife out and tossed Julie-Su's body aside, being caught be Knuckles. "JULIE-SU!" Knuckles shouted in anguish.

She sputtered up blood for a moment and looked at him. "Not so loud." She said weakly, causing Knuckles to panic.

"You're going to be okay, you hear me? I'm going to get you out of this!" Knuckles sounded like he was pleading her to stay. She only laughed.

"Knuckles, don't fill me with that fantasy. Don't raise our hopes only to have them torn down." She requested, while Knuckles held her. He couldn't keep himself from crying all the while. To Tails, everything else was obsolete.

The one thing he had trained so hard for, he had spent countless hours pondering, he had failed to do. He couldn't protect his friends. Heather laughed in the background, but he only saw Knuckles holding Julie-Su's dying body.

He had failed.

With his mind set in reality, he looked back toward the mouse that had dealt her this fatal blow, and he scowled at her.

"You had no right…" He whispered, before he bellowed it again. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GIVE HER THIS SENTENCING! SHE HAD DONE NOTHING WRONG, AND YOU JUST KILLED HER!" They all stared at Tails as his voice grew in volume, but sank in pitch. It seemed to be almost…darker.

When he spoke next, his words were not as loud. "How dare you? You judged this girl and sent her to death, just so the rest of us and her could suffer! I am truly disgusted!"

The white aura he once had turned a misty black and fur color darkened as well till it was a midnight black. The aura he emitted now was almost evil. "For this failure as a sentient being…" He tightened his fist and his aura seemed to grow larger.

"…For this act of senseless violence…" He slowly turned around, revealing his blood red eyes. The pupils had formed into vertical slits and he seemed the true definition of the devil. "I, Miles Prower, will PASS JUDGMENT UPON YOU!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is. The ever antisipated Finale of Red Dawn!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mobius Code<strong>

**Red Dawn**

**Chapter 11**

**Wanted**

Castle Acorn, Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

11:19 Mobius Time

Something felt… off in the world then. Sally felt this sudden sense of dread. As if nothing in the world would be happy anymore. It seemed as if others had noticed it as well, as they were beginning to panic and cower in fear of this aura. A lone skunk by the name of Geoffrey St. John ran through the doors of the castle. "Your majesty! You have to come see this!" He shouted exhaustedly.

Sally followed lead and ran outside with St. John, seeing the beacon of horror. A column of black energy sot into the air from the area of Bluebird Boulevard. Though there was not a cloud in the sky, there was just a blanket of grey that washed over Mobotropolis. "What is that?" She awed, continuing to stare at the pillar of energy. Several other Mobians had joined her outside to gaze at the concentration of evil energy.

One other cat ran out, only he wore a white lab coat and a pair of square spectacles. "Your Majesty, come take a look at this!" He shouted, drawing the queenly squirrel from her gawking. He motioned to a black laptop he was carrying, showing computer enhanced satellite images of the area of dark energy. She took one look at the figure and gasped.

"Tails?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bluebird Boulevard, Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

11:20 Mobius Time

Oh, they were in it deep now. They had awakened the pent up anger in this teenage kitsune, and now they would feel his rage. Karen and Heather stared at the black five-tailed fox that was Tails. He hardly resembled the kind hearted mechanic he once was, and seemed to become an entirely different entity.

Now, his gaze felt like daggers and his anger was worn on his sleeve. The black that surrounded him only furthered the ominous appearance he gave off. And… those eyes. You could get lost in those eyes, no matter how much you wanted to pull away. With the pupils becoming slits, and the iris turning a blood-red, it was look staring into a pool of rage.

His voice deepened, becoming demonic-like as he said, "What's the matter? Afraid of death?" He then cackled deeply and took a few steps forward, resulting in Karen and Heather taking a few steps back.

This wasn't Tails. This was some kind of demonic being, sent from the ninth layer of hell to drag them there. At least, it was in the eyes of Heather and Karen.

Sonic and the others were speechless. With Shadow coming out of unconsciousness, he noticed his pupil and shuddered. It wasn't the looks that got him to do that, nor the eyes or energy.

It was the intense killing intent that Tails had that made him shudder. They didn't know what to feel. Confidence in their ally, for finding this great power, or fear, for the evil the energy represented. Knuckles was still holding Julie-Su's lifeless body when he looked over to Tails, and realized what had gotten him so riled up.

"It's for us…" He muttered, drawing attention. "It's because he failed."

They then switched there gaze back over to the kitsune, who had final made a move. If you blinked, you missed it, as he moved extremely fast. He backhanded Karen, sending her sailing into a building and out the other side.

Seeing this as her cue to do something, Heather opened up a scroll and streaked blood across it, summoning a horde of Mobian-sized creatures. Each one was a maroon in color and six limbs. The thin limbs had only two claws at the end of them. Their head was had a very vague spade shape and six green eyes. These were Heather's Konchū Akuma.*

These creatures ranked quite high in the speed and agility department, as they rushed Tails in a confident and almost cocky manner. He smirked as they ran toward him, ready and willing to deal out punishment.

When the first one reached him and swung one of its claws at him, he took the arm and whipped it in a circle, breaking it with ease. He then struck a fierce snap kick to the side of its torso, breaking it in such a way, it didn't seem physically possible.

Taking the limp body of the creature, he threw it at another charging demon, causing it to stumble and allowing him the time to cut it in half with his sword. The next three came in, claws bared and ready to attack.

_Insolent fools, _Tails thought while he plowed his arm into one of the creatures. It bent forward, holding its torso while he dealt with the other two. While expertly dodging their razor sharp claws, he remained aware of his surroundings. The demon he punched got back up and tried to attack him from behind, thinking he was off-guard.

How wrong he was.

Tails flipped over the approaching demon and landed behind him before planting a spine snapping kick to the back. Spinning in a circle, he sliced the other two in half with his tails.

Tails was out for revenge and blood… and lord help all those in his path. Those in his path now were five more of the hell spawn. Tails held his hands up in question. "What, is that all you got?" He mocked, egging them on to attacking.

The first tried lunging in, only to have Tails side-step. He took a hold of the arm and flipped the creature around, redirecting its forward momentum back toward its allies. He then charged his hands with crackling wind energy and diced the five into bloody pieces.

Tails' now black fur was marred by stains of blood and he appeared the true image of horror. As one final creature rushed toward him, he smirked devilishly at it. When it was in striking range, it thrust a claw at the kitsune, only to find that he had disappeared from the spot. He turned around to find Tails staring at him, with eyes like devil himself.

Sonic and the others wanted to look away, but they were drawn in by the raw power and ferocity. Tails took the neck of the creature, and snapped it, turning it all the way around so it faced the opposite direction of its body. It wandered with its broken neck for a while before falling limp onto the ground.

Needless to say, Heather felt out of her mind to be going up against such a force. But then again, she had her orders to kill. She drew an MP9 machine pistol out of her pocket suddenly and fired the forty round magazine into the devilish kitsune.

Tails, caught off guard by the motion, didn't have enough time to dodge and was filled with lead bullets. He fell forward unto the ground and lay there, silent. Sonic and the others thought it was the end.

Without warning, he vanished from the spot and reappeared next Heather. "Now that wasn't very nice." He whispered, causing her spine to quiver. She remained motionless out of fear while he spoke.

"You see those echidnas over there?" He said, motioning toward Knuckles who was still holding Julie-Su's body. "That red echidna's name is Knuckles." He explained in a tone that could freeze hell over.

"He told me one day that he had a dream. He wished whole heartedly that one day he would gain the courage to ask that pink echidna to marry him. Her name was Julie-Su. He dreamed that and wished that if and when that happened, they would have three children and they would spend their lives leisurely guarding the Master Emerald and having fun all the while. That is how he wanted to live the rest of his life.

"Now look at what you've done. He had dreams and plans for his future, and you crushed them without a moment's thought." His voice deepened sickeningly, "You've ruined his life. You've brought despair upon the lives around him. You brought ruin to one life and it will affect us all." He then grabbed her right arm from behind her. "And for that, I cannot and _will _not let you live."

By repositioning himself, he managed to fling her off in a direction, where she landed near Sonic and the others. They were all shocked by her sudden appearance and even more so when she stood back up after such a throw. Tails closed the distance between the two and hand to hand combat ensued. When Tails attempted to throw a punch, Heather redirected it away from her and round house kicked Tails in the gut.

He immediately recovered and strung in a few hits and blocks of his own. With vigilance, Tails feinted a punch and kick her shin causing her to lose her balance and stumble to the ground. Tails dove on top of her and locked her head in with his arms, performing a figure-4 choke hold. She was gasping for air when she noticed a slip-up in the grip. She then grabbed his arm and hurtled him over her shoulder and kicked him hard in the stomach, letting him cough up blood.

Sonic and his pals gasped at what they were doing when they realized that they weren't doing anything. Sonic prepared to make a stand when Karen turned toward them. "Don't even think about it hedgehog." He then noticed that there was some kind of huge encompassing of kanji around them. He looked at the edge of the edge of it and could only imagine what it was.

Until he attempted to pass it, of course. His body jolted as he was shocked with 5,000 volts of electricity and he jumped back. He trembled and fell to the ground soon after.

"That is a simple barrier." She explained. "It's still powerful enough to keep you simpletons from interfering."

Tails, though presumed unconscious, saw the barrier and cursed under his breath. "Don't write me off yet." He growled, charging forward and landing a kick to her side.

She skidded a bit of the distance before regaining her stance. "Why won't you just stay down?"

Tails glared fiercely at her all the while. "I have no intention of failing the rest of my friends as I did Julie-Su." He then laughed. It was not a maniacal chuckle; it was more on the cocky side.

"I haven't even unleashed my full power, and you think I'll go down that easily?" He then crosses his arms over his chest and opened the first inhibiting gate. "I think I'm just about ready to end you."

The black aura grew greater and now you couldn't tell the difference between his irises and his slit pupils. They were both the same blood-red color. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" He suggested before volleying sharp gusts of wind. Heather dodged the blasts, but the wall behind her was completely obliterated.

Tails continued creating powerful gales, resulting in Heather running from cover to cover to avoid the deadly gusts. She soon closed the distance and pulled out her two obsidian swords. In response, Tails pulled out his sword and they entered a lock. They clashed their swords and glared at each other, trying to overpower one another. Tails got smart and backed off, allowing Heather to stumble forward.

Tails kneed her in the stomach and didn't fail to deliver immense pain. She heaved a mighty cough before he left her on the ground for a short while.

"It's people like you that ruin the lives of those around you." He informed her. She raised an eyebrow. "You're like a virus, spreading around and infecting all those around you… and you don't care."

She looked at him with a questioning look before breaking out into laughter. "You're right; I don't care!" Tails continued to glare at her while she said her piece. "All these people just get in the way of my ulterior motives, so I get rid of them. Why should you care so much?"

Tails' eyes seemed to gleam with anger when she said that. "Because it's people like you who took away the life of the one I love." Behind the barrier, Cosmo perked up and listened harder. "It's a person like the person you killed today who brought her back.

"And here is yet another heartless person, so willing to cause more pain and suffering. AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT!" His rage was boiling over as his aura took on a hazy red rather than its prior black.

He then whipped a kick around, so hard it broke the bone. She screamed as she felt her internally bleeding arm and glared at that kitsune. That could not, however, stop his wrath.

"Do you know what that sound was?" He asked her. She gave him yet another confused look. In the blink of an eye, he was right beside her. He then struck a blow to her other arm, breaking it. "That is the sound of bones breaking…"

He then wiped blood from her arm and waved it under her nose. "This is the smell of your own blood; of your own life force."

He then fired a beam of wind into her, creating a hole in her side the size of a quarter. "This is the sound of you losing…" He then unsheathed his sword and plunged it straight through her heart.

"And that is the feeling of death."

She squealed for a moment before falling over, limp.

Dead.

He withdrew his sword from her body and let her fall to the ground. Tails simmered down there after, regaining his ocean blue eyes with normal pupils as well as his yellow coat of fur. The dark aura dissipated, leaving a great silence about the rubble of their fight area.

The barrier around sonic and the others vanished and they rushed out. The first thing Sonic did was move over to Heather's body. He put two fingers up to the neck to feel for a pulse.

There was none.

The blue hedgehog gasped and shifted his gaze over to Tails. "Tails… y-you killed her!" They all gasped and looked at the tired kitsune.

He didn't feel anything at all. He felt numb, not knowing what to feel. Should he feel a sense of pride for killing the enemy, or a sense of horror that he killed someone regardless? He just didn't know.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Shadow yelled at him. It was then that Tails chose an emotion.

He grinned shallowly and took a calm look over to their fallen enemy. He noticed the surprised expressions on the others faces while they look at either Tails or the body. "I guess I did… didn't I?"

He walked over to the enemy and moved aside some of her hair so he could see her clearly her face. He saw her brown eyes, full of fear when she was killed. He glared at the mouse and walked back towards Knuckles. He moved aside Julie-Su's magenta colored hair and gritted his teeth.

"I should've caused her more pain." He sadistically and angrily said. This surprised the others around him. "But, I got rid of her either way. I've paid my debt in full." He smiled softly at the pink echidna before shutting his eyes and passing out.

Sonic rushed and caught him before he hit the rock. Everyone huddled around Tails, who was still smiling in the warm embrace of Sonic and his dreams.

"What do you think is going to happen to him, Sonic?" Cosmo asked. Sonic only shook his head.

His little bro really was a killing machine. Out of the rubble a couple meters away, Karen poked her head through the debris and concrete. She noticed that the group was encompassing Tails so she decided to take advantage of it. She made a Bowie knife appear out of thin air and snuck toward was only when she was a few short feet away that she noticed Heather's body.

Upon sight of it, she stopped in surprise and dropped the large knife, letting it clink on the ground loud enough to draw unwanted attention. She quivered a bit at the sight of her ally and best friend's mangled body and began to tear up.

"I can't believe I signed up for this." She muttered, before walking away without another word being said. Her body melted into a purple substance, allowing her to seep into the cracks, disappearing from the scene.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Castle Acorn, Mobotropolis

March-20-3456

12:07 Mobius Time

When Sally got word that the others had returned, she jumped for joy. When she saw the look on their faces, she could swear she felt like she was wearing lead weights. They were carrying three bodies in with them.

One was the body of an enemy she had only heard of but not seen, being carried by Shane. Her body was mangled in so many inhumane ways; she looked as though he was tortured.

Then was Julie-Su's body, being carried by Knuckles. Though the knife was taken out, she could still see the wound it left behind. She was dripping blood onto Knuckles, though you couldn't notice due to his red hide. Knuckles, though… he was crying. Sally had never seen him cry, in his entire service period in the Freedom Fighters.

Sonic came in carrying Tails, who, unlike the other bodies, was not marred by a single scratch, scathe or scrape. She was puzzled by this before she began fearing for the young kit.

He was coming to at the moment and hopped out of Sonic's arms, albeit a bit unsteady at first. He looked around to receive glares from everyone in the room. Gaining confidence, he glared right back at them.

Sally looked at the kit with shock. The normally bashful Tails seemed to be hidden by this new Tails, who was unafraid to vocalize or gesture towards how he felt. And right now, he didn't seem very happy.

"THE MOBIAN PARLIAMENT APPROACHES!" A guard announced, introducing the figures that walked in. One was middle aged grey rat, probably in his fifties. His name was Jeremy.

The second was an older crow, in about his seventies. He was Gerard.

The third, on the right of Gerard, was a brown female lemur in her late forties. She was Juliet.

The fourth was an old walrus, probably in his late sixties. He was Lucifer.

And finally, there was Persepolis, a female falcon in her early thirties.

Tails only looked upon Gerard and Jeremy. He recognized them from somewhere, but he couldn't remember correctly. "Miles Prower," Lucifer addressed him, at which he snapped to attention. "You are being pressed for charges, immediately."

Tails then stared at him in awe. "What? What did I do?"

The walrus gave a sigh, imagining he was too old for this job before taking out a list. "We have pressed charges on you for being a major disturbance to the populace…" Time seemed to stop for Tails for just a moment. It was the same as ten years ago. Nothing had changed.

"… For destroying multiple pieces of property…" Tails zoned back in then and countered.

"That's something Sonic does all the time! You never press him for charges!" Tails shouted in defense.

The walrus sweated a bit, but continued. "You have also, on many accounts, withheld technology from G.U.N."

"I'm allowed to do that!" Tails shouted. "I've always been allowed to do it! Why press the charges after all these years?"

The walrus didn't continue after that, as the list had ended. "Well, those are just to use against you. The first charge is what stands out among the populace."

Tails silenced himself and looked around at all the glaring people. He glared right back, and his eyes turned red. Those who hadn't seen them before jumped or hid behind something. "You would go through all this trouble… just to condemn me?"

Something in him wanted to scream and yell at them, but he controlled himself. "You're all cowards!" He barked at them anyway. "I'm just different! I've lead a great life and helped save the world from Eggman on several occasions! Not to mention I ran the Mobian army this morning AND lead us to victory though some soldiers were lost (god bless them.)"

"That is enough, Prower!" Gerard bellowed at him. Tails responded by narrowing his brow and staring at him with his blood-red eyes. Then he remembered.

"You…" He started off, pointing at Jeremy and Gerard. They both flinched suddenly and he knew. "You were the ones who created! I remember you! You created me to serve Eggman, and tossed me onto the streets when all was said and done!" He accused them.

Though they were shivering, they held their stance. "Preposterous! You're a kitsune spirit, not a biogenetic experiment."

This argument went on, while Sonic and the others stood in disbelief. After it ended, Shadow stepped in front of Tails.

"You can't do this! It's unjust!" He shouted. The parliament members all shuddered.

Gerard then motioned toward Julie-Su. "I suppose he killed the echidna?" He proposed, but Knuckles jumped to the defense.

"No way! Julie-Su was killed by this girl!" He shouted, pointing at Heather's body. "And Tails killed her!"

"He still killed someone, and is a danger to us all! I say we banish him." Gerard suggested which resulted in an eruption of cheers from the others.

Tails looked back at the people and realized. He had still lost in the end.

"Fine," He stated, quieting the crowd. "I'll leave, if it makes you cowardly idiots happy." He turned, only to be stopped by Sonic.

"No way, Tails!" He shouted, "I'm not letting you go."

Tails looked up at him with tears in his eyes and sighed. "Sonic, there's no life for me here." He admitted. "I'm leaving."

Without another word he pulled out his chaos emeralds and was about to utter the words before Cosmo latched onto his arms. He stuttered slightly before saying, "Cosmo, nothing you say will convince me to…"

"I know!" She cut him off. "Just let me come with you!"

Tails was shocked by her words, but nodded either way. He then looked back over to the parliament and the other people.

"Mark my words…" He began, "I helped to create this war, and by god I'm going to help end it…" What he said after that was what surprised them.

"…Regardless of what you think of me." A bright flash of light enveloped him and Cosmo and they were gone.

Gone with the wind.

Shadow looked outside, to find that, while the sun was high in the sky, all the dust in the air made it look otherwise. With the moisture, it almost looked like sun rise.

A red dawn.

**[End of the Mobius Code: Red Dawn]**

**[Beginning of The Mobius code: Tribulations]**

* * *

><p><strong>*Japanese for: Insect demons<strong>


End file.
